Missing you
by Annavi
Summary: COCOXRYO!CocoXKaitoFRIENDSHIP When Lucia leaves to Hanons country Kaito becomes depressed.In the meantime Coco finds love in the strangest places, but what's the secret she's hiding from everyone?Will it cost her the happiness of herself and her friends?
1. missing you

_**A/N:**_

_**A new story**_ _**for mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch/pure! I hope you all enjoy what's to come!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3**_

_**Disclaimer: Zilch is mine. **_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Another hopeless day awaited her; she knew it. It would be just like every other day, to resort in failed attempts at finding love.

Fuck.

Who knew? Maybe she could find a hot guy to love. Or was it her doom to be alone, still?

Coco got up groggily. Changing into a light blue tank top and black jean short-shorts she slipped on a pair of black flats and went to the beach for a dip before anyone got there to see her change back into her mermaid form.

The cool waters flooding her mind as she swam gently against the current, singing a soft tune. The calm center of her mind was soon corrupted by the realization of what time it was. She would need to go back now if you were to get on the beach unnoticed. Swimming back quickly she ran into a swimmer, who was delightfully enjoying a morning swim until then. He gasped at the sight, losing air quickly as water filled his lungs. Coco acted quickly; she pulled the man into a piggyback and swam as fast as she could to dry land.

When she reached it; he was nearly dead. She tried to do mouth to mouth on him; but failed because she couldn't remember much of it from health class. She did what Lucia did with Kaito when Lucia had first met him; she placed her pearl over his heart and prayed that it would save him.

Slowly, the mans eyes opened and he once again gasped at the mermaid in front of him. Coco took the pearl from his chest and placed it back into her pendent.

"W-who are-." He chocked out.

"Shhh…" She spoke and dived back into the water. Leaving the man to wonder what he had just seen.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"No! I saw her! She was a beautiful mermaid! This morning!" Ryo told his friends who were laughing so hard they could barely breath.

"She saved my life!" He told them.

"Really? With her magical pixie dust?" One friend laughed. He scowled.

"She was a mermaid, not a pixie! She saved my life with some pearl in this necklace…" He explained; his friends were cracking up with laughter.

"Sure, Ryo!" The other friend laughed.

"So, let me get this straight. A beautiful mermaid saved your life this morning with a magical pearl kept in a necklace, in this city?" His buddy asked.

"Yes!" More laughter erupted from the two as Ryo stomped off.

"He's probably just making stuff up because of how he lost to that one dude…Kaito or whatever. That girl was fine! Wouldn't mind having a piece of that, if you know what I'm saying!" His bud laughed.

"Oh, I know!" His other friend laughed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

She supposed that telling her friends would be a bad thing; after all, Hanon and Rina were leaving to their kingdoms later that day and it would only upset Lucia to hear she had met someone new.

"Hey, Lucia!" Coco greeted. Lucia looked up at her friend, a little sad because her other friends were leaving soon, but otherwise content.

"Oh, hi Coco." She replied. Coco checked her watch.

"Is it almost time to see them off?" She asked.

"Almost." Lucia answered.

"Don't worry, Lucia! It's not like they're gone forever! You knew they'd have to go back some time!" Coco told her, Lucia knew she was right, but it didn't make her any happier.

"Come on, Lucia! It's time we have to go!" Hanon told her friend as she and Rina came down the stairs.

"Alright." Lucia replied. Going to the door so they could all go to the pier. Rina waved to her friends and dived into the water, followed by Hanon and soon they were gone.

"Come on Lucia, standing here won't make things better." Coco informed her. They left back to the baths in order to get the empty rooms ready for customers. Lucia quickly left to her room and cried for a while, Coco was sad as well but knew she would have to be strong for her friend and left her be. In the mean time she would go for a jog, to cleanse her mind of some things. Originally she too was going to leave but she now knew that would be too hard for Lucia, and Hanon and Rina hadn't been back to their kingdoms in a very long time; she had been there a couple of months ago. So they decided that Rina and Hanon would be the ones to leave.

Soon Coco lost the world around her, she was too deep in thought to even see where she was going or what she was headed into.

_SLAM_

Coco rubbed the top of her head in pain. What the heck did she hit?

"Hi, Coco." She heard someone gasp from beneath her. She looked down and saw Kaito. Quickly getting up she gave him her hand to get up, to which he rejected in order to feel manly and got up by himself.

"So, what got you so deep in thought?" He asked, brushing himself off.

"Oh, well, just Lucia. She's kind of down about Hanon and Rina." Coco explained.

"Why? What happened to them?" He asked her.

"They had to back to their home towns, so Lucia's pretty down about their absence." She told him. He understood and continued walking with her. Soon they were in too deep of thought to notice where they were going, just as Coco had been earlier.

_SLAM_

"Ow." Coco muttered.

"You said it." Someone's voice came from beneath her. Kaito had moved out of the way in time to stop himself from slamming into the stranger but quickly pulled Coco up off of him after he recognized him.

"I can get up myself, you know." She growled.

"Hello Ryo-kun." Kaito spat, ignoring what Coco had muttered at him.

"Oh, Kaito-kun. I see you've found yourself a new girlfriend. How's Lucia taking that?" Ryo laughed.

"Actually, Lucia and I are still together, this is just a friend of mine I ran into." Kaito explained.

"Quite literally." Coco whispered to herself. She looked up at the guy called Ryo.

'_H-he's that guy I saved!_' She thought in her mind, flabbergasted at how small a city this was to see him like this.

Ryo took a good look at the girl with Kaito. She seemed familiar. It couldn't be anything; she was really hot though.

"So, if she's not your girlfriend, then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out." Ryo spoke, winking at Coco.

"So, would you do me the pleasure of coming with me on a night of the town Friday?" Ryo asked her. She giggled.

"I would mind, because girls like this don't go with scum like you." Kaito growled.

"Come on, Coco, let's go." He finished. Ryo laughed.

"Watch out, Coco-chan, looks like someone's got the hots for you!" He yelled out to the two.

Kaito growled as he walked back to the pearl piari with Coco to greet who was sure to be a devastated Lucia and try to comfort her.

"He knocked on the door and Coco laughed and walked in with out any hesitation.

"You can come in, you know." She giggled. He walked in and Coco called for Lucia to come down several times but she didn't come down. Finally Coco went up stairs to her room and knocked on the door, to which she didn't answer. Coco walked in and gasped; the room was empty and there was a note on her pillow.

'_Dear Coco,_

_I've gone to help Hanon and Rina. A rouge sea monster started to attack and they can't stop it. They called while you were out, so I've gone to help. _

_Tell Kaito I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. We'll call if we need your help too. _

_Take care,_

_Lucia._'

Coco read the note over and over. She had left without her consent! She could have gone too! Who knows how long she'll be gone! One minute she's fighting a sea monster, when she's done that she'll just visit them! Arg!

Coco came downstairs and showed Kaito the note, to which he sighed and went home, most certainly saddened by his girlfriend leaving.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Coco went out for a swim, maybe she'd stop on a rock and sing a little, but she never knew. What if that Ryo guy went out looking for her? Did he even remember her? All that water that was in his lungs may have shorted something out. She giggled, and looked up seeing a rock. She swam up to it and sat her self down on it. She sang a sweet song from her childhood and swished her tail in the water. She jumped and stopped singing and fell off as a figure caught her.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked the mermaid in his arms, she tried to get away but he wouldn't release her.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Tell me!" He shouted.

"Leave me be Ryo!" She shouted. He let her go.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her.

"It was a wild guess." She told him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"So… mermaids are real." He whispered.

"More real then you know." She told him. Leaping into the sea she left a confused and determined Ryo to swim in the dark lonely waters by himself.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**This is not a humor story. If you didn't get it earlier, this is a CocoXRyo and a CocoXKaito friendship.**_

_**It was made for Toblerone3 and by her request later in the story the following people shall appear:**_

_**Noel**_

_**Seira**_

_**Masahiro**_

_**And… um… someone else. **_

_**Lol, those last two I threw in. Her two favorite people in mermaid melody are Noel and Seira, so… yea. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna **_


	2. helpless to stop it

_**A/N:**_

_**Hello, once again. I'm glad there were some reviews in the last chapter. **_

_**My favorite character in mermaid melody is Coco, so I used her as the main person in this. Ryo is cool so he's also in this, Masahiro will turn up because personally I think he's hot, and Kaito's in this too because I don't think he's put in enough in any of my writing, Noel and Seira will come in too at some point because this is dedicated to my sister and she likes them the best. **__****_

_**All I need from you guys is to vote on who'll be coming in next chapter.**_

_**The rules for VOTING in any of my stories:**_

_**If the story is dedicated to you, you can vote three times for two different people or three different people of just one person three times. Ex. I vote for Seira x2 and Noel. **_

_**If the story isn't dedicated to you, you can vote twice for two different people or one person twice. Ex. I vote for Seira x2. Ex no2. I vote for Seira and Noel!**_

_**The number of votes you do is up to you. You can vote 1 time even if you have the choice of voting 2 times. It goes for if the story is dedicated to you too.**_

_**If you completely ignore this and vote more times then allowed then I just use the first 3/2 votes you wrote down. Ex. I vote for Seira, Noel, Masahiro, Nagisa, Sara, Caren and Subaru to be in the next chapter!! Therefore if the story is dedicated to you I'll only use Seira, Noel, and Masahiro to be accounted for. Or if it isn't then I'll only use Seira and Noel to be accounted for. **_

_**These are the people you can vote for:**_

_**Seira**_

_**Noel**_

_**Masahiro**_

_**Nagisa**_

_**Caren**_

_**Nikora**_

_**And that's it. **_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Nil is mine.**_

_**Dedication: To Toblerone3, love ya sis!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

How? How could he have been so stupid all these years to not even realize that there's a mermaid in his hometown.

His friends just waved away what he had said but at night he's been reading up on them. These… mermaids. Apparently they have human forms too, and can walk on land. Sometimes they look almost completely different; sometimes it's just a matter of hair color and eye color.

"Ryo! Your friends are here!" His dad called to him. They lived in a small two-bedroom apartment in the middle of town, that's how he had run into Lucia a while ago. He didn't have a mother; only his father was here because around three years ago his mom left with another man to Las Vegas where he owned a used car dealer-ship. He had thought his mother was crazy to leave such a family, but it turns out she had never wanted any kids or to get married. So, her and her new boyfriend won't be getting married and right after she had Ryo, she had gotten surgery to make sure something like him never happened again. No wonder she always acted so strained around him when she lived here.

"Ryo! Your friends are here! What does that mean?" His father yelled again. His dad was about the only good thing to ever happen to him, besides Lucia. He hadn't taken his mothers leaving so well. They did a lot of father-son stuff, like play basketball, watch hockey, and once in a while he'd let Ryo have a beer.

"It means I come to the door and ask them what they want." Ryo answered walking over to his friends.

"Yo, man, you wanna go shoot some hoops?" One boy asked, passing the basketball between one of his hands to the other.

"Yeah, might as well. See ya dad!" He waved to his father and left the apartment to the court they had cleaned up. They may not have looked like the best of kids, and they probably weren't either, but they did some good stuff now and then. Sure they swore, wore tattered clothes, but hey, at least they weren't alcoholics who smoke and do drugs everyday. They didn't go to the best school, and sometimes his friends didn't even come to school but if it's the best you can do then so be it. Ryo, however, attended school every school day. He wanted to become successful, and smart so he could raise a family and get the good things they needed.

"Pass the ball!" Ryo shouted as his friend passed to him and he watched as it swished into the net. He had a job at this sports store in the back room and saved his money so he could help his dad to move out of the neighborhood and so he could go to a better school with better things to teach and meet people that could help him and become friends with more then the people who lived in this gutter with him.

"Nice job Ryo!" His friend gave him a hi-five and checked his watch.

"Shit, man! I've gotta go, see you guys later!" His friend waved, grabbing his ball and taking it with him. Soon his other friend left due to lack of activity and Ryo walked around for something to do.

"You're that Ryo-kun guy… right?" A voice asked from behind.

"Depends who's asking?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"It's Coco." The voice replied, he turned around and saw the bubbly dame smiling at him.

"So, I suppose I am Ryo-kun." He winked. Making her giggle.

"What brings you here in the pit of town?" He asked her.

"It's called down-town. I'm just looking for some place to have lunch and saw you here and figured I'd say hello." She beamed. Her blonde hair was worn out in a casual fashion and she was wearing a peach-yellow tube top with a pair on dark blue jean short-shorts and her feet wore a pair off yellow flip-flops.

"Well, I know a great sub shop if you'd care to join me, my treat?" He asked her. She smiled warmly and agreed. He took her hand in his and they walked over to the shop to have lunch together.

"So, why does Kaito-kun hate you so much?" Coco asked.

"The feeling is mutual between each other, as he took away a great girl from me and I took away a great girl from him." Ryo replied, taking a sip of milkshake.

"You mean you went out with Lucia?" Coco questioned.

"She wasn't my girlfriend or anything, she got lost so we spent the day together and I liked her. Though near night we almost kissed and we would have if Kaito-kun hadn't come and found her." Ryo told her.

"Lucia liked Kaito though, why would she kiss you? No offence." She told him.

"Because I wanted to kiss her and she didn't even know she was going to be kissed and probably still doesn't know I was going to kiss her." He explained, taking another sip of his milkshake.

"Oh, okay I understand." Coco replied, picturing the moment with cartoon doodles in her mind.

"Though, I'll have to add, she did enjoy her day. So did I." Ryo laughed. Coco smiled at him; he was kind of cute, even if he couldn't handle meeting a mermaid. Though he did handle it quite well the second time she met him, even if he was a bit forceful.

Coco checked the time and gasped. What if Lucia had come back? How could she have stayed out so long with Ryo? Kaito was going to kill her if he found out whom she had been spending time with for so long: even if he was still at home sulking about Lucia.

"I've gotta fly, see you around then?" She smiled, getting up from her seat.

"How about I walk you home?" He asked her, she agreed to let him. As the sun was slowly setting they walked past the beach Coco took notice of this and stood still to watch as it went down completely.

"It's beautiful." She spoke, he nodded and perched himself up on the cement wall where Coco was sitting.

"Just like you." He told her, she turned a tinge of pink. He smiled; she looked cute when she blushed.

"I guess I'm not up to any of your standards… you must have a million other girls you'd rather be with." Coco told him, sadly. He glanced up at her and saw her sad eyes.

"I've been looking for a guy for a while and each time ends in disappointment. Now that I've finally met you, you probably already have someone, or are looking for someone better then me. I'm not much, but everyone deserves love." She spoke softly. Ryo kept watching as she blinked back tears in her saddened eyes.

He scooted over to her slowly and gently touched her chin; she glanced up at his touch.

"The only girl I want is a nice girl, who can tell me the truth. Just like you." He smiled, and pulled her forward. He kissed her sweetly, and for a few moments, she knew she had finally found a man she could love.

"C-Coco?" The two broke apart and stared at the one who had broken their kiss.

"Kaito…um… I just…we went for lunch…I saw him to say hi and… so he offered to walk me…umm…" Coco stammered.

"What are you doing with Ryo-kun?" Kaito asked her sternly.

"Hey, don't talk to a lady like that!" Ryo spat.

"I told you- girls like this don't go out with scum like you!"

"Well, apparently now they do! She's a nice girl and I like her, so step off!" Ryo growled.

"I knew it… I'm not meant to have a nice guy…" Coco told herself and left the cement wall to the beaches waters and dived in from high land.

"Coco-chan! Wait up!" Ryo yelled. Running after her. Kaito Ran after her too, knowing that if she likes him, and he's sees her turn into a mermaid, she would turn into bubbles.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hanon! Watch out!" Rina called, as the sea monsters tail lashed out at her, smacking her and sending her to the ground.

"Lucia, keep singing! I've got to help Hanon!" Rina Called out to her friend. Lucia kept singing and Rina got sent to the ground by the tail of the watery beast.

"Rina!" Lucia cried. Stopping her singing.

"Lucia! Keep singing!" A voice called from behind. It was Caren who was in her idol form and had sent a hum down to Rina and Hanon, waking them from the injuries.

"We all have to sing come on! It's hurting it!" Caren shouted as they all continued to sing.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Yes, yes. Very short, I know.**_

_**I hope you liked it and don't forget to vote! Remember the rules at the top of the page!!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna!**_


	3. don't let go

_**A/N:**_

_**So, I tallied the votes and this came up. Lol, I decided to place one vote myself. I vote Masahiro!!**_

_**XD**_

_**-So, later on you'll see Seira. : D**_

_**Seira- 4**_

_**Noel- 2**_

_**Masahiro- 2**_

_**Nagisa- 0**_

_**Caren-0**_

_**Nikora- 0**_

_**That's how it worked. You can vote for the following people this time:**_

_**Noel**_

_**Masahiro**_

_**Momo**_

_**Nagisa**_

_**Hippo**_

_**Nikora**_

_**Minke (You guys remember him right, the whale from Rina's country? Ah… you remember. : D)**_

_**Subaru**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Nil is mine**_

_**Dedication: To toblerone3, you got beat again in the reviewing race. Hahaha! For last chapter… and all the other MMPPP stories I made. : D**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Caren! Watch out! Just keep singing! Sing louder!" Lucia yelled singing louder as well; Hanon had gone to the infirmary from being struck in the head by its ice breath daggers. Rina was on the ground, having an ice dagger in her leg, they tried to get her to go to the infirmary but she refused to leave and kept singing despite her injury.

"Love shower pitch!" They all shouted as the serpent like creature fell to the ground hissing then disintegrated into bubbles.

"Rina! Are you okay?" Lucia asked as they all changed back to mermaid form and Rina's tail was bleeding.

"Get her to the infirmary! Quickly!" Caren shouted at the people in the kingdom. They nodded and ran in to get help and soon Rina's tail was patched up and properly taken care of.

"Thanks, Caren." Lucia sighed as the difficult fight ended. Caren winked,

"It was no problem, though I think we should stick around until those to are healed. Hanons looked pretty bad. She could be out for a while, luckily as long as she has her pearl she won't lose her memory, or something like that." Caren told her.

"I think you're right, she should heal soon, it was only bleeding a little, but it should heal fast." Lucia concluded as the two headed into the kingdom to their friends besides.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Coco-chan! Wait up!" Ryo called out to her, but she dived in too soon, he jumped in after her but his collar was caught by Kaito, choking him for a bit but as he got up was fine.

"You son of a bitch! I need to save her!" Ryo yelled in anger.

"She's fine! You need to get under control. I need to tell her something, so you have got to stay here and wait for me!" Kaito commanded, diving into the water before he could even get a reply.

"Coco!" He shouted, underneath the waters surface, he had found out how to breath and talk under the sea's waters and could clearly see as well.

"What do you want Kaito?" She hissed angrily.

"I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise to life your spirits about Lucia having left to quickly, but Seira is coming in tonight. I need you to come back with me." He held out his hand to her. She reluctantly took it and they went up to a different part of shore where near no body knew about and she changed back there. She told Kaito to leave so she could soak her clothes and hair in water to give the look she had been in the water in her human form and then walked back over to where the two had been waiting.

"Coco-chan! I'm sorry that I fought with Kaito-kun! It was a stupid thing to do, and I'm sorry!" He told her, holding her in his arms.

"Coco! Kaito! Over here!" Seira waved, running over to the two and Ryo.

"Hey who's this?" Seira asked, poking Ryo curiously.

"This is Ryo-kun, he's just a guy I met." Coco grinned.

"Just a guy you met?" He questioned at Coco, who didn't bother answering because she couldn't hear him.

"Let's go back to the pearl piari, okay Seira? Maybe we'll go for a swim later?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, okay. Though I just finished swimming h---." Seira was muffled by Coco's hand and she moved them over to somewhere they could talk.

"Don't say that in front of a human! You know better!" Coco scolded.

"Sorry…" Seira rolled her eyes and the two went back to the pearl piari. Ryo began to follow but Kaito caught his arm.

"What is it, Kaito-kun?" Ryo spat, exhaustedly. Kaito sighed.

"Just, keep away from her." He told him.

"What's with you? You have Lucia, one of the greatest girls I've ever met and you're acting as if Coco's your girl!" Ryo growled.

"She's my friend and I don't want one of my friends to hang around you. I hate you. So keep away, or I'll make sure you can't ever be able to get close to her by putting you in the hospital." Kaito stared daggers into him.

"If you even had the guts to do that, as soon as she found out, she'd be visiting every day. I like her, you can't stop me from going out with her." He told him.

"Maybe, maybe not. I warned you." Kaito told him, turning his back on Ryo and walking back to his house.

Ryo looked back to where Coco had left with Seira and saw they had already gone too far for him to know where they went.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Seira, when you're done, put the dishes into the sink to be done later." Coco called to the young girl eating ice cream on the couch while watching T.V.

"Yea, okay!" Seira smiled, taking another bite of the icy treat.

"So, where are Lucia, and the others?" She asked her older friend.

"They're Lucia and Rina are currently at Hanon's kingdom. Noel, and Caren are at their own kingdoms as far as I know." Coco sighed.

"Oh, well then, why aren't you with them or at your own kingdom?" She asked.

"Lucia left to Hanon's kingdom unexpectedly while I was out to help fight a sea monster with them and now she's no doubt staying at the kingdom with them for a while. I decided to stay here because now Kaito's staying in his house for most of the time being a total wreck and when he's not doing that he's on my back for going out with some guy he hates. It's a mess, so I'm glad you're here, now I can have a little fun." Coco smiled. Then a questioning look came on her face.

"Why are you here?" Coco asked.

"Kingdom is boring, I sent a letter here and I guess you never got it. I came to visit." She giggled, finishing off her ice cream and putting the dish in the sink to soak.

"Did you want to go swimming?" Coco asked, again. Wanting to get out and feel the cool water on her body.

"Yes!" Seira laughed. She didn't normally like to be in her human form when she was around water. She always preferred the water to the land, despite the lands interesting features.

They went outside to the place she and Kaito had come out of the water earlier and jumped in. They played Marco polo for hours, Coco was sure Seira was opening her eyes at some points in the game, but paid no attention to it. They had races and played hide and go seek for a little. Later in the night they floated to the surface and watched the stars. Seira was getting tired and went back to the pearl piari early while Coco stayed out for a little while longer.

"Do you ever go up onto land?" She twisted around and saw Ryo perched on a rock nearby where she was, he and his clothes were wet from swimming here, but he didn't look the least bit tired. He was more determined for answers from the beautiful sea-maiden then ever. He wanted to learn more about her, to get to know her. Maybe even more.

"I'm not going to lie o you, though some questions I won't answer." She told him.

"Yes, I do go up onto land sometimes." She told him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the yellow pearl mermaid." She replied.

"That's not what I meant. I mean-." She cut him off.

"But that's who I am." She smiled.

"I need to know your name." He told her, rather tired of not being able to know.

"That's something I can't tell you." She replied. She found that while she was a mermaid, he didn't have control over how he made her feel outwardly. Though while she was in a human form, he could take her apart by the snap of his fingers. Perhaps it was because he felt he didn't know her, didn't know how weak or strong she could be at times while she was in her mermaid form. Or maybe, being a mermaid intimidated him.

"Are you the only mermaid, or are there more mermaids?" He asked her.

"There are lots of mermaids." Coco told him.

"Can you show me what you look like as a human?" He asked her in a cool, deep tone.

"I can, but I'm afraid I won't do that." She spoke.

"Were you always in this town? Will you always be in this town?" He questioned.

"No, I come from a different sea. I'm only here for a short while longer before I have to go." She explained.

"How long?" He asked her, louder then any of the other questions in worry.

'_Depends on when that foolish pink pearl princess comes back! Ah!_' She thought.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to leave within the year though…" She told him.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"I told you that already… no more questions. We have the night together, all you want to do is ask questions?" She asked.

"Well, there's one more thing I wanted to do before you mysteriously vanish like every other time we meet." Ryo smirked, chuckling a bit. She smiled.

"What was that?" Coco asked him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up onto the rock he had been seated on and held her hand in his and pulled her face closer to his. He pushed his lips closer to hers,

"Are you really going to kiss a girl you don't know the name of?" She whispered to him.

"Isn't that part of the fun?" He smiled, kissing her deeply and she kissed back. They broke for air and Coco smiled.

"I think it's time I made my disappearing act." She winked, and dived back into the water. He waited a few moments before jumping off the rock aswell and swimming back to shore.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Rina! Are you okay? You should be in bed!" Lucia cried two days after the attack.

"I'm fine! The pearl helped to heal me faster, relax, I think you're the one who's going to need medical attention." The green pearl mermaid princess rolled her eyes.

"Rina! That was so mean!" Lucia pouted.

"How is Hanon?" Caren asked, looking up from a book.

"She's awake and is healing pretty well, but she says she has a head ache and wants to know if they'll be any scaring. Just to scare her I told her there might be, but of course there won't be anything." Rina smirked; she was aloud to have her fun too.

"Well, can we see her then?" Lucia asked, completely recovered from the cruel remark from Rina.

"Yeah, go ahead." Rina told them, leading the way to the infirmary. Hanon was resting her head on a large fluffy pillow and was sitting upright on her bed with a fashion magazine in her hands and writing remarks on the pages for the outfits.

"Hanon!" Lucia cried going up to her friend and seeing what she had written for a fall wardrobe idea.

"_Absolutely horrific_?" Lucia read aloud.

"Who puts green black gold and blue in one outfit? It's disastrous! And look; fish net sleeves with a striped trim? Honestly? What were they thinking?" Hanon scoffed. Lucia laughed and enjoyed a talk with her friend on the new fall fashions as Caren and Rina talked with the nurse about Hanon's condition.

"She should be better in a few days, but I don't think you should leave just yet. Sometimes these kinds of things come back in a couple of weeks and we'd appreciate if you'd stay with her for at least two more weeks." The nurse explained.

"Yes, of course." Rina told her, and walked back to her friends and explained to Lucia the situation but didn't tell Hanon so it wouldn't upset her to know that her head pains and her short-term coma would return.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaito took off his shirt and his pants in exchange for just a pair of blue, white and grey plaid pyjama pants.

Truthfully, he missed Lucia dearly. Just the thought of her being gone made him cringe; the worst part was that he had no idea when she was going to return. He didn't know if she was going to _ever_ come back. She went o fight a sea monster; it could have hurt her!

Flashes of Ryo kissing Coco went through his mind; it angered him to see those two together. He hated Ryo. He had tried to kiss Lucia! _His_ Lucia! So, who knows what he'll try to do with Coco! First kissing, then what? He certainly didn't want to find out.

"Ah! Coco! What the heck are you doing?" He growled to himself. It's not that he _liked_ her or anything; she was just a good friend. That and he didn't know what kind of person Ryo was! What if he had a history of sleeping with girls and leaving them? It would crush Coco! He wouldn't take that chance. No. He wouldn't let her be crushed by that man.

That's what friends were for and he'd be damned if he let her be hurt by that son of a bitch!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Coco, I saw you with him… you can't fall in love. Not with a human. It will only end in agony. You know that you can't, especially with-."

"Shut up! Don't you think I know all that? I know you're just trying to think of my well being, Sara, but I can't help but fall in love with him." Coco told her friends ghostly figure.

"You know I can only be here for so long, but, if you are going to fall for him, you must make sure he finds out about you before the-." Sara told her.

"I know, but I can't speed up Ryo-kun's mind to find out sooner. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to-!" Coco growled, but Sara who was fading slightly cut her off.

"Shhh, my friend, it's not your fault. It just took you longer to find love and you were forced to accept." Sara comforted, placing an illusive hand on her shoulder.

"Sara…"

"I have to go now, I'll talk to you later. My energy's running out." Sara explained waving before disappearing completely.

Coco cried into her hands, she wished she had refused to her kingdom; she wished she hadn't agreed to marry another prince from another kingdom. She found love! Just… not in time.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I hope you all liked this! If anyone else saw Coco written as a little despite in the last chapter (And maybe in this one too)**_

_**That truly was not my intention. Maybe in the last little pt that's what she came off as, but it was supposed to be more of regret. **_

_**Don't forget to vote and review!!!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	4. mermaid friends

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol, I vote Masahiro (again)!! In the last chapter I was so proud because I finally introduced the plot. Yes, basically the 2 and 3 quarters of chapters you all read were pretty 'leading up to the plot but not quite there'-tastic. XD Also. This IS NOT a love triangle between RyoXCocoXKaito. It's a CocoXRyo and a [CocoXKaito **__**FRIENDSHIP**__**!!! Don't get confused! **_

_**So, this is how it turned out with the voting:**_

_**Noel-4**_

_**Masahiro-2**_

_**Momo-0**_

_**Nagisa-0**_

_**Hippo-0**_

_**Nikora-0**_

_**Minke-0**_

_**Subaru-0**_

_**(Hahaha, nobody votes for the others XD)**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3. Enjoy this, sis and… you're probably going to lose your review race. I think we finally found someone who reads faster then you. Also, just to piss you off more I'm going to wait 20 minutes before I tell you I updated. : D**_

_**Disclaimer: Zilch is mine. Only the plot is mine, and Rin! You'll find out about her later. **_

_**A note about Rin: You may all think that Rin is just a mermaid version of me; she's not. She's just an OC that I made up. Don't get the wrong idea. She won't turn up that often in the story. I was just giving the mermaids some humility. **_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Fool! How could you do this?"

"It was an accident?"

"How is putting a bucket of flour over the door way so the next person who opens the door get covered in flour at _all_ an accident?" The kingdoms chef, who was white with flour, cried at her assistant and daughter. Rina, Lucia and Caren watched in awe and slight disturbance at the scene before them.

They had been on their way to fetch some ice for Hanons slightly swollen head when they had heard a clunk and then yelling and went to check it out since they were on their way to the kitchen any way.

"Gomen!" The daughter cried. She had long black hair with streaks of dark blue hot pink and a single braid of green at the front of her hair, she had a light complexion, similar to Noel's and a blue tail nearly the same color as Hanon's and looked about 14 years old.

"What if one of the princesses had come through that door? You would have disgraced our family and probably gotten out heads cut off!" The woman cried.

"Gomen! Gomen!" The daughter pleaded. The princess trio went to the kitchen and came in.

"Yes, that could have been Lucia!" Caren giggled.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Lucia cried, turning to Rina for some back up but she too was laughing.

"Princesses! I'm so sorry for the way I look! Please, what can we do to help you?" The chef asked.

"It's okay, we wouldn't chop off your heads, it's only some flour and it would come off easy." Lucia reassured them.

"Hanon just needs an ice pack, could you please show us where they are?" Rina asked.

"Of course, I'll go get one for you." The chef told them and swam off into a back room.

"That was some prank you pulled. What's your name anyway?" Caren asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm Kogane Rin. I suppose it was pretty immature, though. I just wanted to see if it would work!" Rin explained. The mermaids giggled.

"Is it true that you've all been in the human world?" Rin asked curiously. They nodded.

"It's so amazing! You should come up sometime!" Lucia absentmindedly told her.

"Wow! I can't though, mother says I'm not aloud." She told them sadly.

"If you'd like, we could take you?" Caren told her. Her eyes widened at their kindness.

"That would be wonderful! How could you be so kind when I'm just a commoner? I have nothing to give you in return." Rin told them.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Rina smiled.

"Friends?" She questioned giddily.

"I'm Nanami Lucia, pink pearl princess of the north pacific ocean. You can call me Lucia." Lucia introduced herself.

"I'm Omoi Caren, Purple pearl princess of the Antarctic Ocean, call me Caren." Caren winked.

"My name's Touin Rina, Green pearl princess of the north Atlantic ocean. Feel free to call me Rina." Rina told her, Rin smiled wildly.

"Okay! You can call me Rin by the way." She told them; soon the chef came back with the ice pack and handed it to Lucia.

"Please send Princess Hanon-san our best wishes." She told the three.

"Okay, see you later Rin!" Rina and Caren waved, Rin waved back.

"Bye Caren, bye Lucia, bye Rina!" She called out to them. The chef growled at her,

"How dare you call them by that! That's informal and you were talking to princesses!" Her mother scolded. Lucia swam back to the kitchen.

"How about we meet you tomorrow, Rin? You can come up to the infirmary and say hi to Hanon then we can go!" Lucia grinned.

"Okay, see you later!" Rin waved to the bubbly girl, as her mother sighed and waved also before continuing to clean off the flour from her self.

Lucia swam back to her friends, who were all in glee and crowding around something,

"Noel?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Coco walked solemnly on a pathway near the beach after she had seen Seira off at the port. She could hear crying along the way in a house. Looking over she immediately recognized the home.

"Kaito…?" She wondered to herself. Slowly she walked up the pathway to the door and rang the doorbell. Coco could hear slow footsteps lead up to the door and opening the door stood Kaito, his eyes were red and his skin was pale, he was wearing his pajama's which would usually bother Coco since he had no shirt on but in this case she was more concerned for his well being.

"Oh, Coco. Hello." He greeted, his hair had been messed up and it looked as if he had been crying for more then she thought.

'_He must be exhausted from all that crying…_' She thought as he walked her in and gave her a seat in his living room.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a mess." He smiled, laughing a bit but only succeeding in coughing after words.

"Kaito, maybe you should get a drink of water, or juice." Coco suggested in worry for her friend.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm just a bit tired." He explained.

"Crying will do that, you're dehydrated, I insist you get some fluids." Coco told him, getting up and going into the kitchen with him in tow.

"Fluids I can do." He told her, taking out a wine bottle.

"No! How are you drinking? You're 14!" She cursed at him, taking the bottle away from him and giving him the juice.

"I'm just upset, it's not like I drink often. And I'm 15." He coughed.

"Here drink this." She told him, pouring some juice into a glass she found in his cupboard and handing it to him.

"How'd you know I was crying?" He asked her after gulping down the juice and placing it in the sink.

"It's your eyes, they're very red. That and I could hear it faintly from when I was walking." She told him, smiling a bit to try and raise his spirits.

"Well, if you can find out that much then you must already know why." He spoke. She nodded,

"I'd feel better if you said it out loud though." Coco asked of him.

"Lucia."

"That's what I figured. The worst part is that you don't even know when she's going to come back, or if she is going to come back, huh?" Coco asked.

"Yea, how'd you know?" He asked.

"Just a feeling. It's better if you talk about it anyway," She told him, taking the cup he had put into the sink out and filling it once again with juice and giving it to him.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yes, one glass doesn't help all that much." Coco pushed; he rolled his eyes and drank down the glass.

"Where do you keep your drinks?" She asked him, he pointed to the cupboard where he had taken the wine bottle out and she climbed up into the counter to be able to reach the alcoholic fluids.

"I thought you said I wasn't aloud any drinks?" He smirked.

"You aren't, I'm taking these away from you." She explained, placing bottle after bottle onto the counter beside her.

"Shit, Kaito, you don't drink that often?" She scoffed.

"I don't, if I did half of that would be gone." He explained.

"Where'd you get all this?" Coco questioned, wanting to make sure he wouldn't get anymore until he was of age.

"It was my parents. They let all of their drinks ferment up there because that's how they both liked it, and because it's the only dinks I could get my hands on I became accustomed to the taste too." Kaito told her, she bent down and jumped off the counter.

"Is that all of it?" She asked him.

"All you're going to know about." He smirked, his eyes back to its normal way and his smile it's usual brightness.

"Just wait until I tell Lucia her _perfect prince_ is a _bad boy_." She laughed.

"She wouldn't hate me." He smiled.

"Lucia! Lucia! While you were gone Kaito got drunk and slept with three women at once!" She pretended.

"Now you just want her to dump me! I never did any of that!" He cried at her, slightly annoyed at her antics.

"Just tell me where the rest is then!" She shouted as he was chasing her out of the house. At the last moment she turned and went up stairs.

_Crunch_

Coco gasped, it was his room only; there was a smashed vase on the ground, torn pillows and tearstains on his bed.

"K-Kaito?" She questioned, turning around to the foggy eyed boy behind her who was now staring down at the floor in an emotion she couldn't read from his expression.

"I just got… upset." He told her.

"Maybe taking away your drinks wasn't a good idea after all…" She contemplated to herself.

"No, take them. There are no others. I was just messing with you a bit." He told her.

"Are you going to be okay? She's going to come back, you know." She smiled at him.

"Yea, I know, she's strong that way." He smiled up at her, and they walked back down stairs. As she was about to leave she turned on her heel and winked at him,

"Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. Even the great surfer champion Kaito." She smiled.

"And the powerful mermaid princess Coco?" He smiled.

"Even her." Coco smiled and left out to a slightly darker and cloudier day. He closed the door and she continued to walk back to the pearl piari.

"Looks like rain…" She told herself half way home, looking up at the sky.

"Yea, it does."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Noel?" Lucia asked herself, swimming over quickly and realizing her suspicions were correct.

"Noel! What are you doing here?" She asked her friend happily.

"I heard that you guys were under attack by a rogue sea monster… but I see you've all taken care of it!" She smiled at her.

"Well, actually, Hanon's hurt so she would love to see you around." Caren told her twin.

"Ah! She is, what happened?" Noel asked the group.

"She got hit in the head by one of the attacks, so the three of us were advised to stay incase she goes back into another short-term coma." Rina told her friend. Noel gasped,

"A coma?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be too serious, she'll be okay. We just need to stay for about a week now." Lucia smiled.

"Oh, okay. That's good to hear, why don't we visit then?" Noel beamed.

"Sure!" Lucia agreed and Rina and Caren followed.

Soon they reached the infirmary where Hanon had just been sleeping but soon she awoka and smiled at Noel's presence.

"Noel! You came!" Hanon smiled, waving her arms to her friend. A knock came at the door and Lucia answered it. They were bombarded with people from Hanon's kingdom, holding flowers and candy and jewelry.

"Oh! Princess Hanon-san! You must be in so much pain!" One mermaid shouted.

"The poor princess! Please take these gifts and get well soon!" Another shouted.

"The sorrow you must be in!"

"Oh, the agony!"

"Please get better!"

"Take our gifts! They will heal your broken heart!"

Rina was now getting a head ach, if this continued any longer there would be a spray of blood in the water. In her kingdom, she had forbidden such actions all at once. You were in a straight line, you were silent and if not silent talking very quietly, you would only speak with a normal tone when addressing her and saying what you wanted to say to her, then you would leave and she would bid you good-day.

This was driving her nuts.

"Princess Hanon needs her rest, we will ask you to put your gifts somewhere in the infirmary for her to open later. She will give her thanks when she is well again, now form a single file line and leave her to sleep." Rina commanded to the people, to which they all left the way she had asked and the presents were all left around her in the infirmary.

"R-Rina! How'd you do that? When ever I try they still persist." Hanon asked her.

"Easy, I told them that you needed your rest and they want you better again so they left." Rina waved.

"I was getting a head ach." She finished. They all laughed and Hanon rested her head; only meaning to rest but fell asleep.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry if it was too short… **_

_**Please remember to vote!**_

_**And review… **_

_**XD**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	5. confessions of a broken heart

_**A/N:**_

_**New chapter; sorry for the late update. ;.. I vote Masahiro (again). I have a tie between characters that were to appear in this chapter, so no special guests for this one, Please vote between:**_

_**Momo(2) and Masahiro(1+my vote).**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Dedication: To toblerone3. **_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Looks like rain…" She told herself half way home, looking up at the sky.

"Yea, it does." Coco swiftly turned around at hearing someone else's voice from behind her; her eyes were hard and piercing but when she saw the person her eyes grew softer and filled with relief.

"Ryo-kun, you scared me." She sighed, wiping little beads of sweat from her brow.

"What brings you around here when it's dark and cloudy, shouldn't you have stayed home when you heard the weather forecast?" He questioned, smirking at the yellow pearl princess cockily.

"I had to see my friend off at the port today, so there." She winked sticking her tongue out at the slightly younger young man.

"Well if that's the way you want to be then maybe I'll just go home." He smirked, turning his back playfully.

"Stay right there, I see a perfect way for a piggy back ride." Coco smirked, running up and jumping on his back, he grabbed her legs and held her up there.

"Man, you are light." Ryo told her, referring to how easily he could carry her. She nudged him to take her to the beach which he did because they were only now across from it. Near the shore, where it was still hot sand but just leading into the damper sand from earlier high-tide they sat down and enjoyed the other's company.

"Do you believe in mermaids?" He asked her, she was taken back by his question but never let it show and answered.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"Have you ever met one?" He questioned her again holding her closer to him. She didn't want to answer that one and spun the same question on him.

"Have you?" She asked, already knowing the truth.

"Yes. She was beautiful and elegant, just like you." He smiled, she blushed slightly, not knowing if he knew her true identity, but he showed no other signs of knowing so she let go the feeling.

'_Enjoy your time with him Coco, because of your stupid mistake there won't be as much time as you wanted._' She told herself in her mind, tears trying to get out but she refused to let them.

"Tell me what's wrong." He stated; he did not want to ask, he wanted all her pain to melt away at that moment. She jolted up, away from his embrace and stood up.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't be able to. Both of us don't have to be in heartache. Please understand." She told him whipping away rogue tears from her cheeks.

"Please! Let me make it better, I can help you!" He cried out, taking her hand after he got up himself.

"You can't! It was my mistake! It was my foolish doubts that made this happen! If you can't figure this out I have no hope!" She yelled, covering her mouth after what she said, his mind turned black, Coco appeared in his mind, she was smiling at him, then she flicked away to reveal the yellow pearl princess, these images flicked back and forth faster and faster until he knew.

"Coco-chan… you're the mermaid… the mermaid that saved me." Ryo said numbly. She gasped…

"Say that again! Please!" She asked of him.

"Coco-chan, you're the mermaid that saved me." He smiled, taking her in his arms with a large grin.

"I've found you, I know who you are." He whispered, stroking her hair. She let go of him, now remembering the painfulness of the truth.

"I'm Princess Shinnen Coco of the South Pacific Ocean and I can't be with you, Ryo-kun." She told him in heartache and turned away from him. His eyes grew wider, filling with anger and confusion.

"Why? Why can't you be with me? I love you, Coco!" Ryo finally blurted out, this caused more silent tears to crawl down her cheeks.

"I've made a horrible mistake to allow this, but before I met you, I agreed to have an arranged marriage and put my country before myself. I never wanted this to happen, I was a fool to even begin to see you! Then maybe you wouldn't be in pain." Coco confessed. He growled, his own set of tears trickling down his face.

"Y-you can't mean that! Call it off! I won't let you! I won't lose you!" He cried in frustration, but she was already walking away. Ryo keeled over and cried on the beach, the rain now mixing with his salty tears, the ocean breeze becoming harsher with the storm now on it's way, thunder and lightning covering up his screams of anger.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Rin-chan! Hurry up!" Lucia told her playfully, dragging her out of the kitchen's door.

"One second, Lucia-chan!" She chirped back in excitement waving to her reluctant mother but jolting out before she could protest anymore. The pair swam as fast as they could back to the infirmary, only to see a bored looking Rina, a sweat dropping Caren, a giggling Noel, and a determined looking Hanon sitting up right and taking the bandages off her head.

"Hanon! What are you doing?" Lucia protested.

"I'm coming along! I hate this place, it's stupid and cramped and I feel tones better!" She spat back at her friend.

"We tried to stop her at first, but she wouldn't listen so we gave up." Rina rolled her eyes.

"Wha-? Fine! Hurry up Hanon!" Her pig-tailed friend smirked. As soon as the bandages were off and she checked herself over in the mirror to see that her bump on her head had gone, fixed her hair, and did the little make-up she needed Hanon was ready to go. She glanced over at Rin, who was smiling warmly at the aqua princess.

"Who is this? She's Kawaii!!" Hanon smiled and danced around with the girl from her kingdom.

"I'm Houshou Hanon! Aqua pearl princess of here! Call me Hanon! What's your name?" Hanon winked at the girl.

"I-I'm Kogane Rin… please call me Rin!" She smiled back recovering quickly.

"How old are you?" Hanon questioned.

"14." She smiled.

"I'm turning 15 soon! Would you like to come to my party?" She asked, Hanon loved to make new friends especially ones whom she could practice her make-up skills on!

"Awesome! Sure!" She smiled brightly.

"Are we going to linger around like this or go to land?" Caren asked, slightly annoyed.

"Let's go!" Noel cried, grabbing her sister's hand and jolting out of the room, followed by the rest of the group.

"To Brazil!" Lucia cried along the way. The swim was a little long, but they didn't mind, it was only about an hour and a half. When they reached the surface they found a dissertated area to change into their human forms.

"W-What will we be wearing when we change?" Rin asked them.

"You'll be naked, so we brought you some clothes by dolphin from where Lucia was staying. I got you some of my old clothes because hers were so out of style. " Hanon waved.

"Hey! That's not true! I made the order myself!" Lucia cried.

"You're both wrong, I knew this would happen so I designed the clothes myself for her and the kingdom made them. You'll be fine." Rina told her.

"Umm…okay." Rin sweat dropped. When they got onto shore, Rina handed her the clothes and she changed into her human form and put them on. It was a blue halter-top that showed off her midriff and a pair of denim short shorts. Her hair had shortened in length and now was only to her upper back and only had the one streaked braid of green at the front.

"Wow! It feels so good out here!" She said in awe. Lucia smiled and dragged her around the place.

"Ah! Hanon! I have no idea where I'm going! I've never been here before! Where are we going?" Lucia admitted on the small beach. Hanon sighed and led them away from the place to a crowded beach. The group noticed it was in the time of a festival and music was blasting and everyone was dancing, chilling, or flirting. The group began to dance playfully and Rina noticed that they were selling ice cream up in a booth ahead.

"Ah, Rin, would you want some ice cream?" She asked the slightly younger girl.

"Ice…cream?" She mumbled to herself.

"Yea, do you want any?" She asked, smiling a little more.

"Sure!" She grinned, as Rina and she ran over to the booth.

"I'll have a strawberry cone, Rin what would you like?" She asked,

"Um… what's the double fudge?" She asked; Lucia and Hanon ran over to the booth.

"Yummy! That's what double fudge is!" Lucia cried, ordering bubble gum ice cream herself.

"Oh, then I guess I'll have double fudge!" Rin ordered.

"I'll have mint chocolate chip!" Hanon ordered.

"Nani? I'm not paying for all of you!" Rina cried. The man behind the counter smiled at them all,

"On the house, for such beautiful ladies." He told them.

"Yay!" Lucia chirped.

"Shai," Rina thanked the man and gave the double fudge cone to Rin, and took hers herself, she continued to hand out the particular ice cream cones to her friends before leaving.

It was nearing night and the sun was slowly setting. They were all sharing a beach blanket they won when they entered a singing contest; they had also gotten 100 dollars and a chance to appear on a local music station, to which they refused the offer since they were only there for the day.

"I have no idea how to thank you guys for doing this! It was a blast and I never would have been able to come up to land if it weren't for you!" Rin thanked them.

"No problem, we're friends now, right?" Noel laughed.

"We hardly ever get friends who aren't part of the upper class, those people are boring! Well, except for the princesses!" Caren laughed. The rest of them giggled.

"We'll be sure to hang out later in the palace, Rin-chan! You can be sure of it!" Hanon winked.

"I never would have even imagined being friends with a princess! Let alone five! Are you guys friends with all the mermaid princesses?" Rin asked. They nodded.

"Omigosh! I completely forgot! Coco!" Lucia gasped.

"What about Coco?" Caren asked.

"I've left her all alone back at home! What about my Kaito? Ohhhhh, I miss him!" She cried with stupid tears running down her face for a few moments.

"We'd better get back to the South Atlantic!" Hanon told them as they walked back to the small beach and dived into the water, instantly changing back into their mermaid forms and swimming back tiredly from the day they had just had.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Kaito! I'm back!" Lucia cried to Kaito, he ran up to her and embraced her, kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you, my mermaid princess." He cooed in her ear, playing with her hair lightly.

"I've missed you to!" She replied, smiling at him lovingly. He held her hand in his and they walked along the beach shore, the waves splashing lightly on their feet. The sun slowly set, eventually leaving everything pitch black and he could see nothing, not even the moon, only his Lucia's fingers entwined with his.

----

"Gah!" He awoke in his room, sweat covering his forehead from the heat; he had forgotten to turn on the central air.

"She really isn't back yet, damn." He scoffed to himself. He walked over to the thermostat and turned on the air before heading to the kitchen in search of something to eat. After rummaging through aimlessly, he made a peanut butter sandwich and ate it quickly, gulping down a glass of milk and heading back to his room to try and sleep but failing. He checked his clock, the sun was rising slowly and he gave up on sleep and got dressed.

Kaito had decided o going to the beach, he wasn't going to surf for a while because of the storm that had occurred last night, he had looked at the beach at about 11:00pm and saw no one, but the rain was pouring down making the sand wet and the waters rough and contaminated, he would have to wait for a little while before he could surf again. Though, as he walked to the beach he took notice of Ryo, sitting on the beach, he too looked as if he had gotten up from his bed only a little while before he did. At first he scoffed and thought of going back to his home, not wanting to be around him, but when he took a closer look at him, he noticed sad eyes and went over to him.

"Ah, Ryo-kun, what's with the glum look?" He asked.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ryo asked him, he didn't hesitate in wasting time for the inevitable.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked.

"You knew about how Coco was a mermaid. I know you did." He stabbed at him. Kaito looked shocked, but kept his hard gaze fixed and unfazed by what he said.

"Yes, I knew." He answered, not bothering in denying it, he sat down next to him. "But, even someone like you wouldn't leave her even if she was a mermaid. So why do you look so sad?" He finished.

"I loved her, she loved me, but even though I knew she was a mermaid and wasn't planning on leaving her, she dumped me." He confessed. Kaito was astonished; Coco wouldn't do that!

"That's impossible, she loved you, even I saw it no matter how much I hated you being with her. I wasn't jealous if that's what you were thinking, I guess I just, never got over the fact that you almost had Lucia's lips. Kind of gets to a guy if you're in love with her." He explained.

"Yea, well, it turns out Coco was having an arranged marriage and had accepted to it before she met me, she told me she did what was best for her country, not herself. She told me that she never should have started seeing me, but she had also said she couldn't help but fall in love with me." Ryo spat at the painful memory of the night before.

"If it helps, you still have time to get her. Though, even I didn't know about her engagement, I do know that she can't leave here until the princess of the North Pacific returns," He told his former enemy.

"So, does this mean we're friends?" Ryo asked, standing up.

"It means were on terms for now." Kaito told him, getting up himself and pushing Ryo in a southern direction.

"She's at the baths, you know, the hotel? Hurry up, and don't waste time getting her back." He waved dismissing himself helping the slightly older boy.

"Shai." Ryo told him, running to the baths where Kaito had told him Coco would be."

_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, you all should listen to this song, it is very awesome! I was listening to it while typing the last part of this chapter. **_

_**Ankoku Tengoku, it's by Ali project and I love it. Just go to ww w . radioblogclub . co m(without spaces) and only search Ankoku Tengoku, there's only one resukt, click it!**_

_**Hope you guys liked the chapter and remember to review!!**_

_**Now!!**_

_** : D**_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

_**Sorry for not having the character you guys voted for up but, I had a tie. XD**_


	6. Nice to meet you

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, Masahiro won, with three votes. 1 posted by me right now. (I vote Masahiro) 1 in the reviews page, and the last my sister (Toblerone3) told me in person because she forgot (Stupid) to put it in her review. Even though I reminded her like… 30 times. She threatened me to write this or else she would've taken one of her manga's back (lame). So… read! Masahiro I'll be throwing in here somewhere. XD. Also, Imouto means "younger sister". Just so you know…**_

_**NO MORE VOTES FOR THE REST OF THE STORY, THEY WILL BE IGNORED IF YOU VOTE IN YOUR REVIEWS FROM NOW UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY BECAUSE NOW THAT THE PLOT'S STARTED I CAN'T THROW IN CHARACTERS EVERY SO OFTEN…**__**sorry. **_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

_**Dedication: All to Toblerone3. She writes some funny bleach stuff…Read it now!! I mean c'mon… I would… y'know. XD**_

_**Deepest apologies for the late update!!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Coco! Coco!" Ryo pounded on the door waiting for her to answer but no body came to the door. He listened to see if she was in there.

"_Coco, I don't like it either, but we both agreed to do this for our countries. If we don't… well, our parents aren't getting any younger." _He heard a voice inside; it was a man's.

"_I know… but who will lead your country after you're gone? Or will I have to go over to your country?" _Coco asked him.

"_I'll be coming over to your country, my younger brother will be entering training for being the prince of the South Atlantic, Imouto will be staying there for now getting well again. Lucia-san says 'Hello' by the way." _He heard the man reply.

"Lucia-san? She's a mermaid too?" Ryo had whispered to himself, listening in even more.

"_Oh, okay."_ Coco said to the man solemnly.

"_You're not the only one who lost love, Coco-chan. It's a shame, but we can't let our country's down."_ He told her.

"_I-I knows, Kotaro-chan." _

"_Well, then. We both know that you can't leave here until Lucia-san comes back from her trip with Hanon. We could've taken down that monster if I had been there instead of searching for you."_ Kotaro laughed.

"_Well, we know that Lucia will come back soon enough. I just want this done and over with. I never want to return here again." _He heard Coco confess.

"N-Never returns here again? My Coco… she can't be gone…I can't lose her." He whispered to himself.

"_We know that this will never be done with. I don't want this pain on anyone. I'm glad Hanon has found love so early and won't have to face this. Though unless Hiro finds love early too, he'll have to marry Seira-san if she doesn't find love either. Though that's far down the road, I mean he's just started Princely duties." _He waved it away. He stopped his serious eyes turning to her once more, as it was the last time he spoke before leaving.

"_Though, If we're lucky enough, maybe we can forget the one's we love and find some kind of friendship between ourselves." _Kotaro told her airily. He seemingly got up from a seat and walked over to the door, Ryo ran and pretended to be walking along the sidewalk by the hotel.

The door opened and a man stepped out, he was tall, a little taller then he was, probably by at least a few inches. He looked to be around Coco's age, his skin was similar to Hanon's and his hair was a dirty blonde, though he had very bright blue eyes. His clothing was a loose shirt that was horizontally stripped with blue white, and he wore faded jeans. To him, he looked really cool, and he could imagine Coco falling for a guy like him and was filled with anger and jealousy though never showed it. The man named Kotaro continued walking and walked in the separate direction as him to the beach and as soon as he turned the corner Ryo bolted to the hotel, opened the door and ran to Coco.

"You're marrying him?" He cried, demanding answers.

"Ah… Ryo…Kun…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Bye, Rina, bye Hanon, bye Caren, bye Noel, bye Rin! I'll miss you all and I promise to come visit eventually!" Lucia waved to her friends. She was leaving back to her kingdom that day, her friends were waving also and Noel and Caren were heading back in the opposite direction, Rina was going to stay with Hanon and Rin for a little longer.

"Bye, Lucia-Chan!" Rin waved to her as her pink mermaid friend swam back for her long journey. Hanon grabbed Rin's hand and yanked her back to the castle saying something about her bring the perfect guinea pig for her make-up ideas.

Lucia sighed, she was going to miss them, and when she got back she would only have a short time of seeing Coco before Coco would have to leave too. She would only be able to see Kaito for a limited time too because of her Princess duties. This sucked, sure she was a princess, glamorous; with wonderful friends, a loving boyfriend, and a beautiful voice. But what good was all that if she couldn't even _see_ her wonderful friends, loving boyfriend, and sing with her beautiful voice with her wonderful friends? She would be secluded to her castle, doing paper work and addressing her people and their needs, meeting with stuffy high-class people ready to pounce at any moment for her to give them a step up the ladder.

"Gah! What a bore!" Lucia spat.

"I'm 15! I'm wasting my youth away on stupid things that adults should be worrying about! So what if I'm going to take on those responsibilities when I'm older? Just because I'm a princess! OOOOH!" She groaned.

"Oh well, there are people worse off then I am." She mumbled to herself, continuing her swim.

She noticed something up ahead, but took no notice of it. Was she closer to her kingdom then she thought? Had she lost track of how long she had been swimming? She stopped and saw that it was a man, she recognized him from somewhere. Where was it?

"You're Hanon's brother!" She cried out gleefully. The man looked at her.

"You're the princess of this sea… Lucia-san…right?" He asked her.

"Yes! I've been so bored! I lost track of how long I've been swimming and I guess I arrived before I knew it!" She laughed. He smiled,

"Well, I can see why you, Coco, and Hanon are such great friends. I'm Houshou Kotaro, we met earlier right before I left to be here." He smiled warmly at her. He looked like how Kaito looked as a prince; accept Kotaro's robes were more aqua and blue with gold here and there, probably to match his golden shining hair.

"How do you know Coco?" She asked.

"You don't know?" He questioned.

"Know what?" She asked; this is when he realized she had no clue that he and Coco were engaged. He decided it would be up to Coco to tell her, and made up an answer.

"Well, part of my princely duties is to know who all the kingdoms princes, princesses, kings, and queens of all the kingdoms are, of course!" Kotaro lied through his teeth.

"Oh, okay."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Ah…Ryo…Kun…" Coco stammered out. Her eyes were wide, and filled with tears.

"You shouldn't be here." She finished, turning her back on him. He growled and turned her back around to face him.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Marry. Him!" He said slowly. She turned her face away from him, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Do you understand? I can't let you!" Ryo shouted. Trying to turn her head back, but she wouldn't let him.

"I can't let you go!" He said, turning her face back to him, but she shot it over back to her side.

"Stop it! Call it off! I don't care, but you can't marry him!" He cried.

"I have to!" Coco shouted back, meeting his eyes with her burning honey ones. She kicked him in the shin and ran out the door as he half ran half limped after her, hardly gaining speed, but knowing he could catch her eventually. No such luck. She ran to the beach and dived into the water.

"Coco!"

----

"Coco!" Lucia shouted as she saw her friend swim towards her and swam to her also. She hugged her friend and Coco noticed Kotaro smiling warmly at her from below the surface of the water. Coco swam over to him.

"What are you doing here?" She stabbed.

"I was going for a nice swim and met up with a nice princess." He smirked, his now vibrant blonde hair swishing around his eyes with one aqua streak in his bangs.

"Did you tell her… you know..?" She questioned.

"Of course not. I figured I'd leave it up to you to tell her and if you refused _then_ I would tell her." He told her far too cheerily then he should have. Coco growled, then sighed, the whipped her face with one hand for no particular reason before swimming over to Lucia.

"I'm getting married." She told her bubble friend flatly.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT??" She cried out in shock.

"To who? You don't have anyone in your life do you? I've only been gone for roughly a month! Is it possible to find love that fast?" She questioned, daggering the questions straight at Coco.

"Kotaro. I've fallen in love with someone else. Yes, I know. Hey, yes it is possible to fall in love that fast, _you _fell for Kaito as soon as you saw him!" She said stiffly, remembering how angry Ryo must be.

"Hanon's brother?" She questioned.

"It's an arranged marriage we agreed to before the two of us fell in love with two other people. We can't back down now that we said we would marry, because it's for our country, after all." Kotaro filled in the blanks for her.

"Oh. Coco, who are you in love with?" She asked. Coco blushed, then tilted her head up as to not cause tears to spill before answering the pink pearl mermaid princess.

"Ryo." Coco told her, plain and simple before Coco swam back to Kotaro's side.

"Though, it's not meant to be." She sighed.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT??"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

He just stared at the sea panting, he was panting so hard and focusing so much on the waters he didn't even notice the man walk up to him.

"You're a friend of Coco-chan's, right?" The man asked, Ryo peered over his shoulder to see the man with green hair and glasses smiling at him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He questioned, forcing himself to stop panting.

"Well, she's a friend of my girlfriends, and I wanted to know where she would be." He explained to Ryo.

"Oh," Ryo replied in thought, he didn't know many of Coco's friends. Just Kaito, and of course, Lucia.

"Who's your girlfriend?" He asked him.

"Touin Rina, I'm Hamasaki Masahiro." Masahiro smiled.

"Never heard of her, I'm Ryo." He told Masahiro, grasping his hand in a handshake.

"Well, she usually sings up here, but I haven't seen her for a few weeks." The green haired boy pondered. Ryo lifted his head and sighed.

"I guess she went on a trip." Ryo answered back.

"How about a swim then?" Masahiro quirked. He dived into the water without hesitation. Ryo gasped.

"You fool! Are you crazy?" Ryo cried, diving in after him. The water was cool and up ahead he could see three figures, and Masahiro was just barely in front of him, swimming pretty fast; after all of Ryo's morning swims he began to speed up also, only keeping his eyes on Masahiro, without looking around him.

_SLAM_

Masahiro gasped, and headed to the surface, filling his lungs with air before diving back under where Ryo finally noticed Coco as a mermaid, a strange man dressed in blue and gold robes, and a boldly blonde pig-tailed mermaid. He saw Masahiro wave his finger to the one with the pigtails, signaling to her to come to the surface. Ryo glared at the man dressed in the robes and followed Masahiro and the pig-tailed girl up to the surface.

Masahiro gasped for air and then sighed,

"Lucia-chan, do you know where Rina is?" Questioned Masahiro. Lucia put her finger to her lips; the information she had just received had fogged up her mind as she tried remembering.

"Ah, yes! She went back to her kingdom and left a note at your door the day she left, saying good-bye and such. Didn't you get it?" Lucia asked.

"I haven't been home in a while due to a boxing tournament, I thought I would meet up with her and spend the day with her today." Masahiro sighed.

"Oh well, when you must go, you must go." He said, fully understanding the situation. He hadn't even noticed Ryo until then.

"Ah, Ryo-kun, you followed." He smiled. Lucia corked a brow.

"Ryo-kun? Ah! I haven't seen you in forever!" She said smiling brightly. She covered her mouth.

"I, er, mean, who's Ryo-kun?" She asked, only now realizing he didn't know her mermaid form.

"Ah, shut up, Lucia-chan." He winked at the girl. She looked perplexed but then hugged the boy in a great bear hug before letting go.

"I guess you should talk to Coco, right? I mean…um… I'm no good at this!" Lucia sighed, diving back into the water, followed by Masahiro, whom immediately began swimming back to shore. Ryo stayed, staring at Coco before swimming over to her, and she turned her face away yet again. He moved it to face his and gently kissed her.

"I've lost you, haven't I?" He questioned.

"I-I don't know. I love you, Ryo. I'm so sorry for that." She told him heart fully. He held her closer, and despite the fact her fiancé was just below them, he kissed her again. Deeper then he had ever kissed her, but more meaningful than anything in the world to them.

"I'm not going to give up on you, I'll get you out of this. I promise." He told her, and just as she had done the time they had first spoken, while Coco was a mermaid, he dove into the water, without another word being spoken.

Coco cried silent tears, whimpering lightly eventually and Kotaro came up to the surface with her and held her close.

"He's lucky to have you," He told her, kissing her forehead compassionately, just as any good friend would do.

"But I've lost him." She whimpered, now sobbing into his chest.

"It's never over. The girl I love and I are much like you and Ryo-kun. She is much younger then me, though I'm a year younger then you, in fact, she's turning 16 soon, though she tells everyone she's 14 going on 15. So, really we're only three years apart. I've told her about how I'm to marry you, and I've only recently fallen in love with her. A little before Lucia left to fight the sea monster we fell in love. I miss her every second of every day. I only pray that we can end up together even though the circumstances are tight." Kotaro explained. Coco looked up at him with sad eyes, his situation was much like her own, _very_ much like her own.

"What was her name?" She questioned her finance, and now friend. He smiled warmly down at her.

"Kogane Rin."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol, very cliffhanger. You all remember who Rin is, right? Very bad if you don't! D: . Re-read mermaid friends and you'll remember! ;)**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	7. Read the AN bitches!

_**I've noticed that in some stories people review like this: "ZOMIGOD!! THAT WAS THE WIKED! LOVED IT!! AWESOME!! YEAH! PRAISE!! WORSHIP!! YEAH!! UPDATE BIOTCH!!! YEAH!!!" But, when I read it (Because I check reviews to see if it might be good…) the lay-out was crappy, the grammar, spelling, and general plot is pretty bad too, and it was repetitive (ex. He said, she said, Bob said, Sally said. I.E. other words for said.) Is this because there are much worse stories out there and you'd settle for that story in comparison to others? **_

_**On that note, I would like to know: is my story like that? I don't want cheers for plot, I want cheers for the all around work I put into the story. I know some story's are like… really bad, on fanfiction (though most aren't pegged for it and I think that's wrong) but with story's like mine, I think it's better then most stories (Given I'm DEFFINATELY not the best. I've read some absolutely wonderful stuff on here though sadly hasn't been given as many reviews as should be given because of bad summary's, etc.) If you have a bone to pick with my story, DEAR GOD TELLS ME! (But don't give shit on the plot. And don't give me shit in a review like: "OMI GOD…THAT WAS STUPID. YOU'RE STUPID DUH EVERYTHINGS STUPID!" and don't tell me what the fuck you thought was stupid about it. Then I can't fix it and…oh the tables have turned…who's the stupid one now? Hmmm?**_

_**So, answer me that Not that last question though. That question was rhetorical and well, I was kind of talking to myself there. (Or more of the imaginary jackass I made up in that whole "stupid" review. Lol.)**_

- Loves Vianna!?


	8. memories oh sweet memories

_**A/N:**_

_**So, we're getting pretty deep into the story. My updates aren't coming in very fast. So I'm gunna start putting in those stupid annoying little things that everyone hates except for when you wait so long you forget what happened that are like "**__**last time in my awesome story…"**__**. So yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine.**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3. Also rainbow day **_

_**GAHH!!! I meant for this A/N to be short!!! Sorry…XD. **__**Aneue means older sister. You'll get it later.** _

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Last time on missing you...

"_But I've lost him." She whimpered, now sobbing into his chest._

"_It's never over. The girl I love and I are much like you and Ryo-kun. She is much younger then me, though I'm a year younger then you, in fact, she's turning 16 soon, though she tells everyone she's 14 going on 15. So, really we're only three years apart. I've told her about how I'm to marry you, and I've only recently fallen in love with her. A little before Lucia left to fight the sea monster we fell in love. I miss her every second of every day. I only pray that we can end up together even though the circumstances are tight." Kotaro explained. Coco looked up at him with sad eyes; his situation was much like her own, very much like her own._

"_What was her name?" She questioned her finance, and now friend. He smiled warmly down at her._

"_Kogane Rin."_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

She swam around in a playful manner. Her mother was busy getting ingredients for a cake for a ball at the castle and she had been told to go and do whatever she wanted because her mother was too busy to be bothered with her. Sure, she hadn't said it that way, but she had read between the lines and knew she had to go anyway.

The ball was for the leaving of Prince Kotaro; he was going off for a number of months to the North Pacific Ocean after just returning a few months ago from going to the Antarctic. Kotaro was to leave in about three weeks and the ball was going to be in a few days but the cake had to be absolutely perfect as was every cake her mother made.

She was the daughter of the royal baker. Her name was Kogane Rin, and sure, she hadn't actually got to know the princes and princesses of the kingdom let alone the king and queen, but she was just fine with that. As thanks for baking each cake for each ball they invited her mother and her family to each ball.

She hated balls.

They were dull and boring, and the exciting parts weren't until the end when she had to go home because she wasn't 16. Oh well! She was turning 16 soon after all, though she continued to tell people she was turning 15. So, really she would just have to either wait two years for her to be aloud to stay at the fun parts of the balls because her mom always wants to leave around that time and she can't stay by herself until she's 16, or wait for her mother to blurt out that she's turning 16. Then there was the slim chance she would be the date of one of the princes and be aloud to stay longer, but that would mean she'd be the date of prince Kotaro, because the other prince was only eight years old and though the princess was 15, she was a PRINCESS and a girl, so that was out of the question.

As she swam carelessly through the gardens and coral she closed her eyes and swam backwards for a moment she bumped into something and fell to the bottom of the gardens with a thump due to loss of balance. Rin rubbed the back of her head in pain and winced before she noticed the outstretched hand to her. She took the hand and brushed herself off only then after the fact noticing the one who helped her up was none other then prince Kotaro himself.

He was clad in normal clothes usually worn by male commoners, light blue jean like material pants and a flannel like material loose shirt of dark blue, both materials made for underwater use so it didn't feel awkward or heavy, nor did they float around, they just stayed like normal clothes. Unlike the men, she was just with her seashell bra on and that's it. After all; she was a mermaid, although she often wondered about her unusual streaked hair, though it had no meaning.

"G-Gomen, Prince Houshou-san!" She stammered in surprise. He shushed her and looked around.

"They can't know I'm here, okay? I like to walk through the gardens here, oh, and you can just use Kotaro around here. I hate the formal language. By the way, I didn't get the name?" He questioned, and playful smirk painted on his lips, she thought he looked especially good looking when he did that.

"Oh, I-I'm Kogane Rin, but Rin is fine!" She corrected quickly. He smirked more.

"You know just because I'm a prince doesn't mean you have to be so…so…" He searched for a word.

"You know just because you're a prince doesn't mean you have to be so…so…" She was also lost for the word.

"Uncomfortable!" He finished. "Hm, I guess I beat you in the word find." He laughed.

"What's my prize?" He quirked. She growled. "Arrogant." She completed also. He frowned.

"Is that how you portray me?" Kotaro asked; she smirked back.

"Maybe," Rin giggled lightly. He walked around her, she stayed, floating with her tail barely touching the ground, but just barely brushing the sandy bottom.

"Sure, you answer _that_ question, though rather poorly, but what of my other question? OR is your commoner brain too small to recall my question." He quirked, his cute dirty golden with a streak of blue locks brushed gently against his forehead and barely covering his aqua eyes, which was a shame; she thought such beautiful eyes shouldn't be covered even by such handsome hair.

"Your prize, eh, well after you have insulted me, I'm not sure about it. Or is such a cocky air headed stuffed shirt of a prince not know of the saying an arm for an arm and a leg for a leg?" She smiled with her full pink lips. He walked over to her; something in his eyes she couldn't read.

"How about a kiss for a kiss?" He asked, her eyes widened as he smoothly held her chin upward and pushed her head in slightly to his.

"W-wha-." His lips meeting hers, first only brushing over hers, but then fully pressing onto them cut her off. After a moment, she decided to kiss back, caught in the moment as they had said. She always got easily caught in the moment: but never like this. The passionate kiss lasted for what seemed like hours and hours of bliss were actually only a few minutes before they pulled apart to look at each other.

He gently brushed a green strand of hair in the front from her face; she touched the piece of hair, braided it quickly and tied it with a clear small band.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"My prize I suppose." He pondered.

"Come to my ball in three days from now, if I can I'll meet you here again tomorrow at this time. I have to go, by now they're all probably looking for me." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Agreed." She grabbed his hand and made the two pinkies swear. Kotaro smiled warmly at the childish way to promise but accepted nonetheless. He quickly kissed her cheek and ran off just before she began hearing calls for him.

"_Prince Houshou-san! Where are you? Prince Houshou-san!_" The people ran into the gardens only seeing her silently smiling at the at the colorful corals that had grown upwards but never made it past her face when she was slightly kneeling down.

"You there! Commoner girl! Have you seen the eldest Prince Houshou Kotaro-san around here?" They asked her, she looked quizzically at them,

"Commoner girl? Why, I would think that such people of the higher court would greet and ask of their people more formally and with more dignity towards us." Rin told them, spitefully, purposely ignoring their question.

"I agree completely. Do you fools have no respect for my people?" A mans voice asked; they turned to see Kotaro in his formal blue and gold robes standing behind them.

"O-of course Prince Houshou-san! We were merely asking this young woman where you would be!" One man in the group defended.

"And how would she know that? I have been off doing such duties as a Prince! After all, am I not aloud to speak to my own people? If I didn't what kind of future king would I be? I'm strongly disappointed with you men." He told them, stone faced, not even sparing a single glance to Rin.

"Please, Prince Houshou-san, understand that you were notified about the meeting between you and Princess Omoi Noel! She's here to tell you where exactly The Princess of the south Pacific is! We were sent to get you!" The man defended once again. Kotaro frowned and his eyes dimmed,

"R-right. Well, then I shall be with you momentarily. I must send my apologies to the young woman here. Go and inform the others that I will be arriving soon and send my apologies to Princess Omoi for my tardiness." He commanded of them. They bowed and ran off to the castle. As soon as they were gone Rin looked him in the eyes.

"Why do you have to know where the Princess of the South Pacific is?" She asked him.

"It's complicated. I-I'll tell you the day before I leave." He explained to her.

"Well, then, what was with the funny language? Shall, disappointed, apologies, tardiness?" She giggled; he smirked.

"They don't really take you that seriously if you just say, 'Yeah, okay I'll be there lemme say sorry to the girl for the stuff you did and say sorry to Omoi Noel for me being late.'" He quirked. She smiled.

"Well, you better get going. Don't forget, tomorrow at the same time." Rin reminded him.

"Don't worry, Rin, I won't." He promised.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Rin tossed and turned in her soft bed. She hated that memory. Before she had loved every part of it. Though now, she just wished she could forget about him.

An impossible task.

Everything about him was unforgettable. His hair, his eyes, his sent, the way he would smirk at her playfully, and the way his lips felt against hers. Everything. This was a challenge she could never overcome.

Rin growled.

"This is his fault! He was the one who'd given up hope! He was the one who agreed to marry Coco! He was the one who made me fall in love!" She shouted. Luckily her mother was gone for the weekend for the annual cake-baking contest on the other side of the south Atlantic and could not hear her.

"I hate all of this! I hate him! I love him! I love him! I love him!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. Her hair was tangled, her eyes had dark circles around them, she had no make-up on, and it was 3:00 in the morning; it was too early for this. It was too late for him. But she would never give up.

Brushing her hair and putting on make-up at the same time she made herself breakfast even at that early hour. She raced to the kingdom doors and called on princess Hanon to come down; at first they refused to allow the 'commoner' to see their princess but she threatened them and they allowed it after waking Hanon up and confirming it was safe for Rin to see her.

"Rin, you better have a good reason for-."

"I want my man back!" Rin pleaded with her mermaid princess friend. Hanon froze, a broad smile crossed her face; she knew that Rin was in love with her brother and vise versa, but the main reason was because she loved the whole soap opera like scenes that sometimes occurred and this was perfect.

"Let's go get Kotaro for you!" She yelled, they swam to her little brother, Hiro, and went into his room and shook him awake.

"A-aneue? What do you want?" The eight-year-old prince asked his older sister.

"You've started prince training, right?" She asked quickly. He nodded.

"Well, it's settled then! Have fun tending to your people and such, I'm going to the north pacific with my friend to help get the man she loves back with her; because of arranged marriage issues. Tell mom and Dad, bye." Hanon waved to her brother and left.

"B-but…I started two days ago…" He sighed and went back to sleep, sometimes his sister was too out of control for even him to handle: or a raging bull.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"R-Ryo…please stop." Coco moaned, as Ryo gently sucked on her neck and rubbed his hand up and down her back lovingly.

"I'm getting married! This can't happen!" She pleaded, though was slowling scumbing to his attempts for getting her to go along with him in a make-out session. He trailed his kisses up her neck and along her jaw-line to her mouth.

"R-Ryo--." He cut her off with his tongue slipping into her mouth; she silently gasped. There was nothing she could do. He had her pinned to the wall in her room at the baths, asking for her to kiss back. His lips left hers for a moment; his forehead against hers.

"We had kissed before and you were getting married. Does it make it any different if I know about the marriage? Because you willing kissed me; knowing about Kotaro. Knowing that I didn't know. Well, now I do know, and I still want to kiss you. I _know_ you want to kiss me." He told her; almost cold, but with great reason. She kissed him back and he leaned her back more into the wall he had her pinned on to give her a stronger kiss.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

He knew. All about them. Right now; in her room; making out.

Truthfully he was proud of the young mermaid princess and her 'secret' boyfried. He and Rin wouldn't be doing anything like that on a count of… well, she would never be here, and that means she would be in his kingdom; meaning that they would be caught and he would be judged by his kingdom for making out with a commoner.

Though, even if they could make-out without being scrutinized… well, he would take that chance anytime.

He walked back to his room slowly, he stayed in the same apartment building that Rina had stayed in while she was here. He didn't want to bother with getting a room at a hotel; so he just rented a place.

Every night he remembered how he and Rin had met; the same day they had their first kiss together. He had decided it was the best of his life to date.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Princess! Where are you going?" A man called to her.

"Out! See you in a few weeks to a month!" Hanon called back as they swam as fast as they could. Rin did the math in her head; on average mermaid swimming speeds they would reach the north pacific in about a day and a half. They would reach land around three hours after their arrival into the sea. Plus sleep. This would be a while, but she didn't care. She was getting her man back.

Now; some people may be thinking that she might have a grudge on Coco. This is not the case. Coco is as much the victim in this as Kotaro was. That was why she was not concerned with Coco; Coco probably didn't want to get married either.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I-I don't understand." She replied softly. Not wanting this to be true; wanting it to just be one horrible nightmare.

"I'm so sorry, Rin! I just…accepted. I thought I didn't have a chance at love until I met you! Then it was too late. Please forgive me!" Kotaro pleaded. She shook her head.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have found a way out of this! We could have convinced the higher court to not allow this! We could have told your parents that-."

"And what would they do? Only forbid us from ever being together! I can imagine it now, 'Son, we're dissappointed in you! How could you get involved with a commoner? We can't improve our kingdom with her on our side! You have to marry a princess from another kingdom so we may join forces in case of attack! Did you not think of your kingdom when you…you…fucked her!'. That's was only my father! My mother would be sobbing in a corner thinking of what she did wrong to deserve me as a son and hoping to aqua Regina that Hiro wouldn't turn out like a mistake like me!" Kotaro yelled to her. She slapped him.

"How could you say that? You're talking as if your parents never even loved you. They're awful if they think that you're a disgrace for being happy with me." She told him, laying her head on his chest.

"I never told you because I didn't want that sadness on your heart. I wanted us to be happy for the time I was here. Was that wrong of me?" He asked her,

"Kotaro…I just want you to know, that I will never stop loving you. I hope you're happy with her. I hope you grow healthy and have healthy, beautiful children, but don't ever forget me. Good bye, my love." She whispered in hi ear, kissing him and swimming off; tears following her trail of bubbles and mixing with them.

"Rin… I won't forget."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I'm sorry it was so short (to my stabdards), I hope you liked it! Comments are love!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


	9. something I will never want

_**A/N:**_

_**This will be short: the last section of last chapter was referring to when Kotaro told Rin about how he was getting married. Getting close to the end…0.o…**_

_**Loves Vianna,**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3, my loving sister. Manga XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!!!! D: **_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Last time on missing you…

"_Kotaro…I just want you to know, that I will never stop loving you. I hope you're happy with her. I hope you grow healthy and have healthy, beautiful children, but don't ever forget me. Good bye, my love." She whispered in his ear, kissing him and swimming off; tears following her trail of bubbles and mixing with them._

"_Rin… I won't forget."_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"What do you mean it's going to be on land? Well, okay. I guess it would save time to swim all the way back to our kingdoms to have it here. Tell father and mother that I'll agree to their terms." He told the Olive Ridley turtle from his kingdom. He knelt down to the large green animal and spoke softly,

"Tell Rin, I miss her." He told the turtle. It squeaked as a reply, and Kotaro gasped.

"She's dead!" He cried.

The turtle squeaked again.

"Oh, yeah, I miss heard you. She's missing!" He cried again. The turtle squeaked something of a 'yes' to him.

"Where could she be?" He cried, the people on the beach watched in awe as a handsome young man talked and questioned a sea turtle and it squeaked back it's replies every time.

"Well, thank you for telling me not to worry, but there's no doubt I will. I won't forget to tell—yes I know! I promise I'll tell Coco the wedding is on land—yes; of course I know that! You know what- go back to the south Atlantic. Nope—just go." Kotaro told the turtle as it had kept interrupting him while he spoke. Still, the people watched, sweat dropping while teenage woman stared thinking: 'He's such a hot weirdo! (LOVE)'.

He walked away in a huff from the turtle and the beach back to the pearl piari to tell Coco the new arrangement.

On his way to the pearl piari in search of Coco he noticed two familiar figures. Faintly he made out the words of them.

"What do you mean you don't know where he's staying? You're his sister!" One yelled.

"Sorry, but I guess he isn't staying at the pearl piari, that's what Lucia said." The other replied.

"Well… didn't you ask Lucia _where_ he's staying!" The first one yelled, he walked closer and closer until he finally knew one of the figures, the other looked suspiciously similar.

"Hanon? What the hell are you doing here? Who's at…our…uh… home?" He questioned, not knowing if the other girl was human or mermaid.

"Kotaro…why are you being so secretive around Rin?" Hanon questioned, smirking somewhat. His eyes widened.

"I know no Rin!" He shouted, a little too loudly.

"Kotaro!" Hanon slapped the back of his head. "I know about you and Rin! She's a good friend of mine now." Hanon finished, both Rin and Hanon nodding their heads.

"R-Rin!" He embraced her, kissing her cheek. She hugged him back.

"Come home with me, please Kotaro. I-I can't leave without you." Rin begged; he let her go.

"I-I can't! I have to marry Coco! Remember what my parents will think if I don't! What my parents think if they find out I married you!" He cried. She gasped.

"You-you mean if you never had to marry Coco…you would have married me?" She questioned. He nodded, looking away.

"Kotaro! It's about time you realize that our parents aren't going to be around a lot longer, even though we had them for parents for a long time, and Hiro didn't, doesn't enlarge their life span! You marry whom you want to marry! No one's choosing for you!" Hanon cried to her brother.

"Well, then Dad will be like: Now we can't join forces if there's an attack!" Kotaro replied to his younger sister.

"Then I come in and go: But daddy! I'm a best friend with all the mermaid princesses!" Hanon rebutted.

He stopped.

"Then what about my promise to the kingdom?" He asked her.

"What about it? You'd have to leave if you married Coco, and the kingdom loves having you around! Especially the teenage mermaids!" She winked at him. He nudged her.

"I already have the perfect girl." He smiled at Rin.

"Not if you keep protesting about being with her!" Hanon yelled. Rin nodded.

"So were going to go home and stick it to mom and dad, eh?" Kotaro questioned. Hanon nodded.

"No need, we heard every word of it."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Coco! Coco! I just received word from you're kingdom. The wedding is on land, here, it's more convenient if both of you are here, they said." Lucia called up to Coco.

"What!" She yelled, running down the stairs.

"Please, Lucia! Please tell me that they didn't move the date of my wedding sooner!" Coco shook her friends shoulders. Lucia did a fake smile, though it quickly faded and her eyes dimmed.

"They might have…"

"Lucia?"

"Okay yes! They did!" Lucia gave in.

"When! When is the date!" Ryo cried, running down the steps too.

"T-tomorrow; at noon. Kotaro's parents wanted to tell him in person. They're here. So is Hanon and Rin-chan." Lucia whispered.

"Rin-chan?" Ryo whispered to himself.

"Kotaro's lover, Kogane Rin, he was taken away from her because he had promised to marry me before meeting her." Coco explained.

"I see." He replied.

"We have to stop it! There's no way you and Kotaro can get married! It's just wrong!" Lucia cried, weeping in her hands. Coco patted her shoulders.

"I-I have no idea what we can do." Coco told them all, her own tears building up, but she held fast, and kept them from falling.

_SLAM_

Coco, Ryo, and Lucia ran to the door of the pearl piari, there stood the king and queen, Rin, Hanon, and Kotaro tailing behind. The queen was a beautiful woman, she had blonde locks falling down mid-back, her eyes were a dimmed aqua and she had a thin build with pale-ish skin, the king was a strong man, he had dark blue hair, going to the middle of his neck, and a short dark blue beard, he had dark blue eyes and sternly glared down at his son.

"W-What's the problem…K-king Houshou…Q-queen Houshou?" Lucia stuttered, Ryo glared at the king, Coco stood like a deer in headlights and Lucia was scared beyond belief.

"Yes, please explain, father." Hanon growled through clenched teeth.

"Kotaro, you've disappointed me, greatly. How? How could you want to marry this commoner? It's preposterous!" The king shouted at his eldest son, in a deep booming voice. They all moved to the common room.

"Well, father, my reasons would be unknown to you because of your blind quest for power, but if you must know; I _love her_!" Kotaro shouted back. The king laughed.

"You _love_ her? You love this filthy commoner!" The king laughed harder. Rin growled,

"You ought to show some respect for your people," She spat. He laughed harder.

"And you're going to do something about it!" He laughed once again. The queen huffed.

"Tetsu, honestly. You're making a mockery of us." She scoffed. Tetsu whipped around.

"Hina, keep out of this. I'm speaking to this girl." He growled, turning back to Rin.

"Now, shut your mouth, and don't you ever speak to my son again. He does not love you and if you do, I'll have you locked up for the rest of your days!" The demented king threatened, but she did not back down.

"I don't think that's for you to decide whom he loves, or who I may speak to. Because as far as I'm concerned the only thing you deserve to be king of is the bottom feeding fish!" She barked at him. His eyes glared at her, as she walked back to Kotaro and kissed him in front of all of them.

Kotaro at first was surprised, but kissed her back, and held her close.

Tetsu looked to his wife and saw a loving glance at her son and his love and saw as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I think that the wedding should be canc--." She began but was cut off by her brute of a husband.

"Throw her in jail!" He yelled, two men appeared from outside, Hanon recognized them at once; they were the kingdoms guards and only responded to the king. They took Rin away from Kotaro and he grabbed her wrist.

"Rin!" He called out. One of the men put a hand over her mouth a nose and she fell unconscious and the other dragged her away, the king grabbed his son by the shoulders and smiled as they dragged the girl out of the hotel.

"You're insane!" Coco shouted, outraged at the man.

"You've lost it!" Ryo continued. The king glanced at them.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't throw him away from you, too, South pacific princess, I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding. Come on now, Hina." He motioned to his wife and the two left, though Hina had tears in her eyes as she waved gently to her two children, Coco and Ryo.

Hanon was fuming beside Coco, Kotaro was knelt down by the door punching the floor repeatedly, Lucia was crying beside an also crying Coco, and Ryo was holding Coco and trying to consol Lucia.

"He's an awful man. I'm ashamed to have him as a father." The blue haired girl whispered to herself.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol. Cliffy time….**_

_**Questions to keep you in anticipation until the next chapter…**_

_**What will happen on tomorrows wedding?**_

_**What will happen to Rin?**_

_**Will Kotaro and Rin ever be reunited? **_

_**Will Hina ever dump that jackass of a husband?**_

_**If not will Tetsu stop being a jackass?**_

_**Where's Kaito and why haven't I been writing him in? **_

_**I don't know…why haven't I been writing him in?**_

_**Maybe next chapter…**_

_**Probably next chapter…**_

_**What of Coco and Ryo's relationship?**_

_**Will Ryo do anything to stop the wedding?**_

_**What schemes does Hanon have up her sleeve?**_

_**Okay, I'm going to stop before I start spewing out spoilers in the form of questions…**_

_**Or will I?**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Comments are love!**_


	10. horror horizon

_**A/N:**_

_**NEEEW CHAPTER!!**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine!!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I'll set her free, my boy, of course I will!" Tetsu smiled at his eldest son, who gave him a questioning look, expecting a full blow out argument. The two were underwater at the beach

Then it hit him.

"On what terms?" Kotaro asked his maniacal father. Tetsu smirked.

"I've raised you to be too clever, son, but you've caught me. I'll set that commoner free on the condition that you never speak or see her again and I will send her to a far off sea, or if you don't like that I can throw her on land and forbid her from the water." Tetsu smirked.

"You'd like to believe you had that much power." Kotaro glared.

"Oh, but I do have friends in high places, and the water can be a very dangerous place for those who are not prepared." His father chuckled in his deep rugged voice.

"Knowing you, you have more up your sleeve then that." He scoffed.

"Oh, and you do know me well. Also, for the commoners freedom I will order you to marry the South Pacific princess just as you had promised." Tetsu finished.

"You're a wicked man." Kotaro growled. Tetsu smiled. "But I'll accept your terms as long as she is unharmed, that means no friends in high places making it dangerous for Rin, got it?" Kotaro questioned.

"Agreed. Now, go tell your fiancé the good news." His father grinned as he watched his son glare at him. Tetsu sighed.

"What is it, boy?" He yawned.

"One more request…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Uh, my head…" Rin grumbled as she awoke in a cold room underwater behind hard bars.

"Kotaro!" she shouted.

"Son the pretty lady's woken up, eh?" She heard a gruff voice from behind her. She swiftly turned around and saw a handsome young man, puffing on a piece of scratched coral. He was tall, with a firm muscular build, similar to Kotaro's build; he had brown hair that was slightly wavy and green eyes. He had no shirt and tore pants and stared directly at her.

"W-who are you?" She questioned.

"Well, my name is Anadori Chishio, how about you, beautiful?" Chishio asked, with a cocky grin.

"Kogane Rin." She answered, confidently.

"A beautiful name, Kogane-san, if I may say so myself." He replied, taking a puff off the scratched coral. She frowned, she hated the sent that emitted from it once he scratched it off the hard rock wall and small sparks came off even under the water from the corals unique texture.

A few minutes past and Rin could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"Anadori-san?" She spoke up.

"Hm?" He muffed back.

"Why are you in here?" She questioned, turning to face him.

"I made a move on a woman in town, all I did was whistle, and then she blew the whistle. So now I'm here." He admitted.

"And you?"

"…"

"I see."

"…"

"An interesting story."

"…"

"Could you at least say you don't want to talk about it?" He asked of her. She did not face him.

"I don't want to talk about." She admitted.

"It helps if you face me." She faced him and opened her mouth to talk but his tongue caught her words as it traveled in her mouth and his lips clasped hers. She pushed him off.

"That's all I did, and now I'm here. I don't get it either." He told her.

"You said you only whistled!" She panted, he was stronger then he looked, and he looked fairly strong to begin with.

"Well, I kissed her without the tongue."

"Pig."

"You should have told me why you were in here, then I wouldn't have had to evaluate my story by example." He shrugged.

"So this is my fault?"

"Yes." He answered. "Admit it."

"Admit what, Anadori-san?" She scoffed.

"You liked it." He replied, she nearly burst out laughing. "I liked the kiss, I don't like you. Your kisses have a certain similarity to the love of my life's." She smiled.

"Your husband?" Chishio asked.

"Its complicated," Rin sighed.

"I have time." He interjected.

So she told him, leaving out names of course, everything she could without giving all of it away. Chishio nearly burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Rin growled.

"You shouldn't get into such complicated relationships, Kogane-san." He chuckled.

"I didn't get into the relationship, I pretty much _fell_into it." She scoffed in reply.

"Lets run away." He quirked to her, her blue eyes shot him a glare and her green streaked braid flared in front of her face and some of the dark blue and pink in her hair swished in front of her face as she had turned to swiftly.

"Run away?" She almost burst laughing, but held it in and only let out a chuckle.

"You know, run away from our problems; my trouble with woman, your trouble with relationships, jail time, the works. Run away from all the things that is difficult." He defined for her, once again she laughed.

"That would be giving up. You, giving up on finding the right woman, me giving up on my relationship, us giving up on getting out of the hell of a jail. I'm not giving up on my love." Rin stated to the man.

"Ah, Rin-chan-."

"Kogane-san to you." She interjected.

"_Rin-chan_, maybe you're right. Maybe I will find the right woman, perhaps she's in this cell with me?" Chishio quirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anadori, you're just a lonely pervert. The right woman for you is not in here, you can believe you me."

"Hey, commoner girl, you're out. Orders by the king." A guard told her stiffly, beside him, Kotaro, his eyes staring downcast. He opened the gate to let her out and Chishio bolted out before her, though she raced out as soon as he had left the grounds.

"Anadori-san! Where are you going? You're still locked up!" Rin shouted back at him, swimming up, followed by a slow paced guard whom was long behind and a speeding Kotaro. Chishio stopped and Rin ran into him.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Rin-chan. It was a nice little while when you were around." He smiled, kissing her tenderly before leaving.

"You lonely pervert!" Rin yelled back, though Kotaro had seen it all.

"Kogane-san." Kotaro spoke almost hollow like. She turned around.

"K-Kotaro…"

"Please, just…Houshou-san." This was breaking his heart.

"I-I…" Rin was nearly crying. Did he not love her anymore? No. That couldn't be it. It was his damned father! It had to be!

"I hate your father!"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_One more request, father. Let me release Rin. I want to see her one last time." He asked of him._

"_No."_

"_What? No! I need to see her, once more! I couldn't bare it if the last time I saw the love of my life was when she was being dragged away unconscious!" He pleaded. _

"_You will not release her alone, one of the gaurds will accompany you. Though, would you rather the last time you saw her, being dragged away or crying?" Tetsu smirked._

"_W-what do you mean?" He questioned the demented man. _

"_When you see her, you will act as if you had never seen her before in you life. If you do not listen to this instruction, I will see to it that your wedding be moved to an even sooner hour tomorrow, and will cause that girl harm. So much harm that she will not even remember your name when I'm through and it will be like she had never felt love before." Tetsu smirked. _

"_A-agreed."_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Coco! Coco! Wake up!" Lucia shook her friend awake; she had fallen asleep after crying so much about what had happened.

"Leave me alone. Don't you see how much trouble I've caused?" Coco moaned and Lucia's eyes fell downcast.

"D-don't say that Coco…you didn't know this would happen. None of us knew this would happen." Lucia tried, smiling, though this unhappy time wouldn't let her she burst out crying.

"You can't! You can't blame yourself! No one would have guessed the events that have happened!" She cried, her sobbing blocking her words at times. Coco lifted herself up and tried consoling her sobbing friend. Hanon walked in the room and sighed,

"I just sent a message to Rina, she should be here tomorrow, and she said she's coming as soon as possible." The aqua pearl princess explained. Coco stood up and Lucia and Hanon took notice of her confident appearance.

"Well, I have a plan, and you guys are going to help me!" The yellow pearl princess told them confidently and headed to the beach. Lucia whipped her eyes and followed her friend and Hanon tailed behind after helping Lucia.

They watched as she called on three dolphins and motioned the two of them over to her.

"Tell Caren, Noel, and Seira to come back here and help me resolve a difficult situation." Coco ordered the three and they set off in three different directions.

"There, they should be here tomorrow, because we're going to take down that king with our song because that man can't be a good guy! And with all seven of us, it should be a cinch! I'm going to be with Ryo, and Kotaro is going to be with Rin!" She shouted to the two of them.

Lucia looked at Hanon and Hanon looked at Lucia and Lucia winked and Hanon gave her thumbs up.

"Then you're with me?" She cried, excitedly.

"Of course!" Lucia smiled.

"100 percent!" Hanon stated.

"Absolutely. Though…I can't really do much…"

The three of them looked back hurriedly to see Rin standing by them.

"And…I don't think that Kotaro is in love with me anymore… but I'll fight for your love Coco-chan." Rin smiled weakly before fainting onto the ground.

"Rin-chan!" Coco shouted and they all rushed to her side and felt for her pulse, it was weak, and she was in a cold sweat.

"Kogane-san!" A man shouted, running up to the group, it was Ryo.

"What's wrong with her?" He questioned.

"We don't know! She just collapsed!" Lucia answered desperately.

"We have to take her to the doctor!" Ryo told them.

"We can't! Remember she's not human." Hanon told him, hushing the last part.

"We can take her to Kaito's place, it's large and closer then the pearl piari! We can call Nikora from there, she'll know what to do!" Lucia concurred. They agreed and Ryo pulled her into a piggyback and they jogged to Kaito's.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Kaito was silently playing the piano in his room, the music was drifting and he almost didn't hear the door being rapidly smacked by someone in a hurry. Almost.

He sighed and got up, stretching, and then walking down the steps to the person who had interrupted his playing.

"Hello?" He questioned, opening the door and then seeing Rin sloped on Ryo's back. He ushered them in quickly, instructing them to lay her down on his couch and making them explain every word of what had happened.

"I see, it must have been a hard journey then, she's exhausted-wait…" Kaito lifted her shirt slightly to where her side was and gasped. It was a hot burn mark and two hole-like gashes. They all took turns looking at the wound and pondered what could have happened to their friend on her way to Japan.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**LOL. I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL FOR THIS BEING (12 days) LATE! **_

_**I'm very shameless.  
**_

_**I was busy. Get off my back!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Comments are love. **_


	11. happily ever afters?

_**A/N:**_

_**Lol. Sorry I haven't been updating in like…a month. XD. Here ya go!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine!!**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3:**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Haaaa!" Kotaro shouted as he swung his sword at his persistent father. Tetsu blocked his attack and swung back at his son, the battle commenced as Rin stared in horrific awe, she could not move; she felt like screaming; she could not sing, even though she found her new born power; her princess friends stared also as Kotaro stabbed at his father, hitting his arm and Tetsu cringed in pain though stabbed back and his blade entered Kotaro's shoulder.

"Gaaah!" He screamed and fell to the sandy bottom of the sea, and Coco finally had it.

"Nanairo no kaze Ni fukarete tooi misaki WO mezashiteta…" She sang and Rin looked at her friend and watched as Noel joined in the well-known melody.

"Yoake Mae kikoeta MERODI!" Mermaid after mermaid joined in the song; after Noel, Rina, and then Hanon, followed by Lucia, then Caren and finally Seira.

"Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi!"

------Let's back track-----

"Kaito! What's wrong with her?" Lucia pleaded to know from him. He shook his head.

"I won't know until Nikora-san gets here, with Hippo. Whatever happened, it must have been bad from these holes in her side and the extreme burn marks." He replied and Lucia whimpered.

"Oh, no!" She cried and patted Rin's hand as if to comfort her. Just then, as if on cue, Nikora burst through the door and ran to Rin's side.

"Show me the wound." She ordered and they did as told, she pondered the possibilities and finally decided what the weapon that caused the injury was.

"Hanon, you know those double spear-type things your sea's gaurds carry around?" She asked, Hanon nodded.

"They are able to conduct a concentrated electrical shot and it seems Kogane-san had been stabbed by one and then shocked badly with it while it punctured her." Lucia gasped, Hanon grew angry at her father, this was all his fault! She was ashamed to call him 'father'.

Coco walked away, she was still furious at herself; why had she said yes? Why had she agreed to marry Kotaro without thinking of her own feelings or her fiancés?

"Hmm?"

"Rin! Do you remember what happened?" Nikora asked almost automatically. She nodded dizzily and tried to sit up and barely managed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I hate your father!" She shouted. Little did she know Tetsu was standing secretly near by where they were? He glanced at the gaurds and nodded his head and the gaurds ran at her, she saw them and swam around and went behind Kotaro and grasped onto his sleeve in fear.

Kotaro's heart pounded in his chest when she did this, but he knew his father would be watching, he wanted her to keep grasping his shirt like this, for as long as possible, but it's time was quickly wearing thin. He grabbed her wrists as gently as he could and pushed her off of him to make it look rough but he did it ever so lightly.

"N-no! This can't be happening to me!" She wept as the guard raced back, and swung his double spear at her but barely missed.

"Do not resist; orders from Prince Houshou-san are not taken lightly." The guard stated robotically.

"Prince? You mean King! My prince would never send you to attack me!" She yelled back, the guard did not reply he just charged at her and she swam left and headed straight quickly, since she had a tail and he could only have his legs to help him, she was much faster, but the king sent a female guard after her. This particular guard was faster then her, and suddenly, Kotaro realized he had to save her. He swam quickly after the two but couldn't catch up, they were thirty feet away from him, and he could only see her get stabbed by the double spear, and the shock of electricity burn through her but she grabbed the staff of the weapon and swung it back at the guard, shocking her, the guard fell and Rin swam faster then she had ever swam before. Away from him, away from ear shot as he shouted,

"Rin! Wait! I love you! Come back! I'm sorry!"

But she was gone, and he knew, she wouldn't be swimming so fast soon, from the trail of red mixing with the blueness of the sea. The only sounds were this,

"Boy I told you not to be kind! You do not love that commoner! How dare you disobey me you damned fool!"

"Dad, shut up." He replied coldly.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Oh, Rin!" Lucia moaned and hugged her friend tightly. Rin smiled,

"It's okay, Lucia, I'll be fine. See?" Rin told her, standing up, wobbling a bit, and walked around the room.

"Kotaro would never do that!" Hanon stated, looking back to the mob of people in Kaito's living room. "It has to be my father! It has to be him!" She concluded.

"But the guard said…" Rin tried.

"The gaurds don't listen to_anyone_ but the king! It was ordered by my father himself, they won't even listen to my mother! So why would they listen to Kotaro? They wouldn't, that's why." Hanon interjected.

"S-so, that means he didn't send those gaurds after me! Though, it doesn't prove he still loves me, he acted so cold to me… he acted as if he didn't even know me!" Rin whimpered. Suddenly Hanon's necklace started to glow, followed by Coco's, and then Lucia's, though no one could really tell, Rin's necklace glowed faintly a dim white glow from its navy shell.

"W-what's wrong!" Nikora cried. Hanon gasped.

"K-Kotaro! It means Kotaro's in trouble!" She cried, running out the door. Coco ran out last, but Ryo grabbed her arm.

"Coco, you have to stop blaming yourself. That will only make you part of the problem." He smiled at her; she put her head on his chest and whimpered.

"I'm sorry." She cried silently.

"It's alright, just let out all the bad, and put the wonderful, good back in you that makes you the Coco we all love, okay?" He tilted her head up and kissed her gently.

"Okay." She replied, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out. When she opened her eyes there was a determined look in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Come on Ryo!" She grabbed his hand and they ran out the door.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Seira!" Lucia shouted as they met up with her in the ocean, the group swam fast towards her and then realized Rina and Noel were behind her.

"Where's Caren?" Coco questioned,

"Her kingdom is farther away then our kingdoms, she should be here soon though!" Seira reassured them.

"Come, on! The longer we wait the longer Kotaro is in danger!" Hanon pleaded and she began swimming to the distress signal.

"H-Hanon!" Rina called after her and swam up to speed with her. The rest followed, Nikora and Hippo had stayed back at Kaito's to try and calm Rin down so she wouldn't go but she had escaped their grasp and had left with the mermaids. She traveled next to Coco since the two of them were the farthest behind.

"Rin, you shouldn't be here, you should be resting under Nikora's care." Coco told her as they swam to gain speed with Hanon and the rest of the group.

"I told you, before I passed out, I'm willing to fight for your love. Just because Kotaro doesn't love me, that doesn't mean I still don't love him. I would hate to know he's hurt." Rin smiled at her as they caught up with the group just in time to see a sword swing past Kotaro's head and just miss him. Each mermaid changed into her idol forms but Rin just stood watching the fight. She was useless to help. A glowing light shown over her and everyone but Kotaro and Tetsu looked to it,

"A-Aqua Regina-Sama!" Rin cried, this caused a glance from the two men fighting but they quickly went back to their battle.

"Kogane-san, you show a deep love for this boy, and so, I will allow you the power of a mermaid princess for one song." The goddess smiled and dropped a microphone down to the mermaid and she changed into an idol form. Her outfit was one similar to Hanon's with a bow on the side where her hip was instead of at the back. The colors were the ones of her hair, black, green, dark blue, and hot pink. Each layer of her skirt one of those colors and her corset was black with one single strip of green going diagonally from her shoulder to her hip. Aqua Regina was long gone by now and the mermaids stared at her attire.

"Cute!" Hanon shrieked but then got back to the matter at hand.

This is where you came in.

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato Ni WA ai WO tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA!" Still, Rin couldn't find her voice, and the king became enraged.

"**SILENCE!**" He boomed, and threw his sword at Hanon and it hit her square in the chest.

"Fuck!" She screamed, and collapsed.

"Hanon!" Kotaro screamed, Tetsu retrieved his sword and swung at Kotaro again.

"Pichi pichi voice live start!"

"_Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni!"_ Everyone turned to Rin as she sang gently and then began to sing like no one was watching. Just like singing should be. Slowly, Hanon's wound began to fade and she got up in awe and smiled. Her father was too busy fighting her brother to care she was well again.

Coco smiled, and counted the beats, _"Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame Ni _

_Shakunetsu no raito WO abite shibuki ga mau!"_ She sang along. Soon they all joined in and the king fell to his knees.

"**SILENCE!"** He cried, but they couldn't here him through the melody, "Silence!" He shouted again.

"Ahh! Shut up! Shut up!" Tetsu yelled, Kotaro smirked and then just sat back and hummed to the song, mermaid after mermaid joined into the song and soon the king was done.

"_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku _

_Utagoe WA motto takaku takaku takaku _

_Ima koso, ima koso _

_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY _

_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu _

_Kumori no nai kagami Ni utsushite _

_Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara _

_Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni !"_

"_Love shower pitch! Would you like an encore?"_ They all finished. Tetsu was on the ground shaking.

"No. That music is repulsive! Just leave me alone." Tetsu whimpered, on the ground, tears coming from his horrified eyes.

Rin changed back into her mermaid form after the song and began swim to Coco.

"Coco," She started, Coco smiled at her. "Eh?" She questioned.

"Go back to Japan, go back to Ryo. Okay?" Rin said darkly, except the last part she said happily and with a large smile. Coco stared at her friend, then back at her other friends.

"She's right, Coco! Go back to him!" Hanon winked at her friend. Coco shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until there's a happily ever after in this part of the sea." She told them, and swam to the castle, grabbing Kotaro and Hanon by the hand and swimming extraordinarily fast. The rest of them struggled to catch up with her.

She arrived at the castle and requested a meeting with the queen and youngest prince, from seven mermaid princesses, and one guest. They got the queen and Hiro into a meeting room with all of them and the gaurds left.

"I suppose you are here to talk about my husband?" Hina questioned. Coco nodded.

"The law states that if the entire royal family of that sea, excluding the member of which is being impeached, agrees that the member is no longer fit to rule, then that person/persons with be impeached and the next member in line for the thrown will take their place keeping in mind that person has a king/queen by their side who is, or has experienced power as a royal. Correct?" Coco questioned. The queen nodded.

"I don't get it." Hiro spoke up.

"It means that if our family agrees that dad isn't fit to be king anymore except dad can't vote, then mom and dad won't be king and queen anymore and Kotaro will be king as long as he marries someone who's a princess, or used our powers. Stupid!" Hanon mocked her younger brother. Hina sighed.

"I agree my husband is no longer mentally stable for this position, and I do believe that was partly my fault or never stepping in when needed, and always complaining to him about what trouble some of out people could be. Though, you realize, Kotaro, that if the family votes your father and I out of leadership, then you and Coco will be forced to marry, correct?" she asked him.

"Mother, while I was fighting with Dad, the Sea goddess came down and gave Rin the power of a princess for one song. The law states, 'has a king/queen by their side who is, or has experienced power as a royal.' And since Rin received the power of a princess for one song, she is a legitimate spouse for me." He confirmed. With a slight smile, Hina replied,

"I agree, that my husband is no longer fit to be king, and I am willing to step down as queen so Kogane Rin may take my place and become my sons wife." She looked to Hiro for his answer.

"So, if I say dad isn't good to be king anymore, and everyone else agrees so, then Kotaro becomes king, and I get a sister-in-law?" He asked. Hina nodded.

"Okay." He confirmed looking to Hanon for her answer,

"Yes, I want Kotaro to be king! Yes I want Rin to be queen! Yes I want dad out of the thrown!" Hanon exhaled, Hina smiled lightly and Hanon looked to her brother for his final say.

"I'm willing to be king, and I agree, father is not suited for his position any longer." He concluded. Hina smiled,

"Well, then. Before I can give this tiara to your lovely girlfriend, Kotaro, we're going to have to have a wedding!" She cried, getting out of her seat. Kotaro turned to Rin and kissed her deeply, and she blushed almost as deep.

"Hey Coco!" Noel called out. "Was that happily ever after enough for you?" She smiled.

"You bet it was! Come on! We're having this wedding in Japan!" Coco grabbed, Noels hand and swam fastback to Japan.

"Wait!" A gruff voice yelled at the group. Rina was first to turn around. There stood the former king of the south Atlantic looking angry as ever.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Nagisa now paced back and forth in Kaito's living room where he had been invited when he heard of Hanon's leaving.

"When are they coming back?" He questioned for about the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

"We don't know, they're only saving a royal from a crazed king and stopping his madness, saving the day and allowing love to prevail. Nagisa, we knew this would happen, now let it all out of your system or else we'll have to go to extremes," Kaito sighed.

"Just let them be, Nagisa! Those girls can take care of themselves. You should know that, they've probably saved us more times then we know." Masahiro, who had also been invited, told him.

"The penguins the one who told me they could die!" Nagisa shouted, Nikora glared at Hippo and pulled him away by his foot.

"That thing is just being a pest, Nagisa-chan, just ignore it and it will be like it's not even there. That's what I do whenever he yells at me to stop feeling up Coco during work hours. I ignore it and his voice goes away." Ryo nodded, and Nagisa just stared at him really, really vacantly.

"You're like 14 anyway, you'll get it when you're older." Ryo replied to his stare. Kaito and Masahiro nodded.

"Actually, I kind of feel sorry for Hanon-chan. She's the one who doesn't get felt up by her boyfriend because he's too young to understand the concept of it all." Ryo told them.

"It's a damn shame." Kaito interjected as Masahiro nodded.

"You guys should just shut the fuck up." Nagisa told them.

"Wow! Big words for a little kid!" They laughed, Nagisa growled.

"GAHH! Why did I even come here? Kaito's like, only a year older then me!" Nagisa shouted at the group, for not tormenting him too.

"Yeah, but he has the courage to do things with his girlfriend." Ryo told him, cockily.

"How old are you guys anyway?" Kaito asked Masahiro and Ryo.

"17." They both answered at the same time. Then they smirked.

"I'm into boxing, dirt biking, and riding around on my motorcycle, you?" Masahiro asked Ryo, he smiled.

"Basketball, wooing girls, and swimming in the morning." Ryo answered.

"School?" Masahiro asked again.

"Crappy. You?" Ryo answered.

"Excellent." He replied.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Kaito looked to Nagisa and blinked.

"Ever feel left out?" He questioned. They both laughed.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL FOR THIS BEING LATE! WISH ME LUCK ON KILLING THE FLU AND LAYRINGITIS I HAVE!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Comments are love :**_


	12. The end

A/N:

_**A/N:**_

_**Soooo… new chapter! What will happen? Will love prevail? Are the mermaids safe from the clutches of Tetsu even though I **__**highly**__** doubt that because when we left off with them Tetsu was mad and just ran into the castle where they were? One thing's for sure! We are nearing the end of this tale of romance and drama! **_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**_

_**Dedication: Toblerone3, thanks for sticking around until the very end chapter, sis. **_

_**Ummm… oh yeah!**_

_**Loves, **_

_**Vianna**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Wait!" A gruff voice yelled at the group. Rina was first to turn around. There stood the former king of the south Atlantic looking angry as ever.

"I'm not giving up without a fight!" He cried the mermaids and Kotaro stood up ready to battle.

"Oh, shut up, you crazy old man. Look at yourself; are you happy with the way you've become? Do you honestly think the people of the south Atlantic will follow you now? This job is in Kotaro's hands now and he's more then capable to take over, and his wife will be Kogane-san." Hina told the man sternly, he let down his hands in defeat.

"Is this really what this job has turned me into? Common- I mean, Kogane-san, don't let Kotaro become like me, come on Hina, Hiro. We have to go to Japan so we can arrange the wedding, and so I can apologize to the princess of the south pacific." Tetsu explained, turning as his wife and his youngest son followed him out the door.

"Are you're parents this bad, Coco-chan?" Kotaro questioned.

"They're worse." She answered gravely.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Coco! Oh, we've missed you so much!" Coco's mother cried, pinching her daughter's cheeks as they all came onto the beach.

"Why are you guys here?" She questioned the two of them.

"Well, we heard what happened and decided to come right over, and the surface world is so much fun!" Her father shouted taking picture after picture while wearing tacky tourist clothes. Her father had dirty blonde hair, and was a little taller then Kotaro, with a muscular build, he was clean-shaven and looked only to be a man in his early thirty's. Her mother looked very much like Coco, with long hair to her hips with a strong golden color even though she was in her human form, she was thin and beautiful, a little more tanned then Coco and she had side bangs instead of her daughters front bangs, she too only looked in her late twenty's.

"So we heard you fell in love with a human boy, eh?" Her mother winked.

"Now, now, Youkou, leave our girl alone. Honestly, Coco! You should have told us you fell in love; we would have called off the wedding in a second! We only wanted you to be happy!" He smiled, wildly taking photos of unimportant things.

"Oh! Oh! Akarui! Take a picture of me in my bikini!" Coco's mother called to her husband.

"Okay!" He beamed brightly and started taking different pictures of his wife posing in her yellow, pink stringed bikini. Ryo walked up beside her and smiled,

"I think I'll like them as in-laws." He told her winking.

"I-in-laws! You mean-?" Coco stuttered. Ryo poked her back with his other hand and she turned the other way, when she looked back at him he was holding a ring in his hand and looking at it intently.

"I'm giving it to the girl of my dreams today, I'm hoping she'll become my wife. What do you think?" He smirked at her.

"I think she'll love it, can I try it on?" She replied, not even bothering to notice her dad taking pictures of them madly and her mom making lover comments excitedly beside him.

"Sure. So, will you marry me?" He wondered,

"How could I say no?" She winked, kissing him deeply. The two parents awed the couple for a few moments, not even caring that he was a human.

"Hurry up everyone, it's starting in two hours!" Hina called through the people. Coco rushed away with Ryo, Youkou and Akarui sighed and left to get changed; they were having so much fun they didn't want to stop. Coco came out of her change room wearing a yellow crop dress with a lighter yellow trim, with a blue crochet on her right breast. She winked in the mirror and turned to the rest of the bride's maids.

"I love that she didn't make us all wear the same color brides maids dresses!" Spoke Hanon who came into the mirror with Coco in an aqua crop dress with dark blue trim and a blue crochet and a blue flower headband in her hair signifying that she was the maid of honor. Rina wore a green crop dress, Lucia pink, Caren purple, Noel dark blue, and Seira Orange, all with a blue crochet and a lighter of their own color trim.

"They're so cute!" Lucia pointed out excitedly, twirling around in circles. A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it!" The purple pearl princess told them and opened the door a crack, as it was the girl's dressing room. There stood Kaito, Masahiro, Nagisa, Subaru, and Ryo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rina questioned, opening the crack a little more for both her and Caren. Lucia came up also and opened the crack more for the three of them to fit through.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You dummy! To escort you girls of course!" Kaito told them, pulling Lucia into his arms.

"What about Seira and I? We are kind of…well…" Noel stuttered.

"Single!" A man behind the boys said, they all came out the door and looked at two men, one looking to be 18 and the other around 13.

"Bishou!"Rina shouted and hugged the older man.

"Arai!" Coco cried and hugged the younger one.

"Rina! I know I haven't seen you for a long time but-!" Bishou told her but she cut him off.

"You were in Canada for three years, Onii-chan! How could you say that?" Rina glared at the boy.

"He's your older brother?" Noel asked. Rina nodded, the boy had black hair with two green stripes in his bangs the same shade as Rina's hair and wore a black suit with a white shirt and a Blue tie. He was handsome and looking at the siblings together you could clearly see the two were related.

"And Coco, this is your younger brother?" Seira asked, seeing the resemblance clearly. The younger boy had dirty blonde hair; the same as Coco did when she was in her human form, and wore a suit identical to Bishou's except with a yellow tie instead.

Coco pushed Arai closer to Seira so they could meet each other.

"Don't be shy! You're going to escort her the whole wedding! So you might aswell get to know her!" Coco nudged on.

"Huh? So you're my escort?" Seira asked walking around the boy a few times checking him over. Finally she stopped in front of his blushing face and smiled.

"Cute!" She cried and hugged he boy, causing him to blush harder. Noel put two and two together and then realized that Bishou would then be her escort and walked over to him,

"H-hi, I'm Omoi Noel." She told him sticking out her hand. He stared at it questioningly.

"What kind of greeting is that? Arai got a hug, hand shakes aren't going to cut it, plus they're younger, so maybe we should do something more…?" He smiled seductively, this made her even more attracted to him, but she didn't want to admit it for anything.

"A handshake will do." She told him, he scowled and kissed her hand.

"Touin Bishou, pleasure to meet you." He smiled his seductive smile yet again, and she blushed. She looked to Rina for help,

"Get used to it, Noel, it's the only smile he knows." She winked. Noel sighed and Bishou took her waist and led the group out; Kaito with Lucia, Masahiro with Rina, Hanon and Nagisa running in front of Noel and Bishou, Ryo and Coco, Caren and Subaru in the back and Seira and Arai in front of them.

The flower girl, who was Meru, walked down the aisle carrying a basket of daises and throwing them happily on the red carpet laid on the out door hill until she reached the end where a proud looking Kotaro stood at the alter. He felt no nervousness, only an unbearable eagerness for his love to walk down the carpeted grass pathway and for all their dreams to come true.

Slowly his bride walked down the red-carpeted grass, a cute blush as she nervously put her knuckles to her mouth.

Her bride's maids were smiling brightly, as she stared at him and watched as all her nervousness fled from her body; Kogane Rin was getting married that day.

She wore a baby blue dress with sequined blue waves lining the bottom of the skirt, her vial hung behind her, it was as long as the train trailing from her skirt, it was sleeveless and elegant and atop her vial was a silver tiara with a large aqua gem centering it, signifying her royalty to all the mer-people of her world.

Her head was high, to now show a black, aqua studded royal necklace; somewhat of a wedding present from aqua Regina, giving Rin the power of song, though not as powerful as the other mermaids, it would still help protect her kingdom.

_Her_ kingdom, it sounded new on her tongue and soon she realized the phrase was wrong. It would be _their_ kingdom, hers and Kotaro's together. Her pace quickened, as she couldn't wait to be him. The priest said the vows clearly as each said I do, and agreed to watch over the nation as best to their abilities.

"Then, as I pronounce you husband and wife, I now declare the south Atlantic nation, to be lead by our new king and queen.

Everyone clapped and the reception began in a club rented out by the brides maids and grooms men, the music blasted and everyone danced, as Kaito pulled Lucia to the side of the party and out onto the deck over looking the ocean.

"Kaito…?" Lucia murmured. He took her by the waist and stared into her brown eyes as she was in her human form.

"Promise me you will never leave me somewhere far away again. I-I missed you so much when you went to help Hanon-san! I love you Lucia." He told her hugging her.

"Oh, Kaito. I love you too. I promise, I will never leave you so far from me. Though, sometimes, it takes you far away to help a friend." Lucia explained.

"I understand." He smiled at her, kissing her deeply, which she gladly returned.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Coco asked laughing. It was obvious she was drunk. Ryo came up behind her and took her away from the two,

"She thought strawberry decries were milkshakes." He sighed and walked her out of the room where she pushed him into the wall and began to kiss him.

"Coco-! Mm!" He pushed her off for a moment and caught his breath. "Maybe this is a little public?" He told her, but she had already passed out. Ryo sighed and carried her home, though through his sigh, he knew that at least he had Coco all to himself.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey." Tetsu said to his son while everyone was dancing.

"Hi, are you enjoying yourself on _my_ wedding day?" Kotaro asked him, smirking.

"Listen. Part of my… rehabilitation is saying sorry to everyone I hurt." Tetsu told him,

"And…?" Kotaro questioned.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Despite it's lack of being audible, I accept your apology." He smiled, and stuck out his hand for his father to shake.

"I had to apologize not forgive you for marrying that wretched commoner girl! You can take your hand back, son." He growled at him, Kotaro scowled.

"I'd like you to leave, _Tetsu._" He told his father.

"Gladly." His father spat back. Hina came up to her son with an apologetic look.

"He's getting better, but he won't ever be the same man I married all those years ago, I don't want you to change because of this job; so be careful, and take it easy, Kotaro." She told him as she followed her husband out but then she stopped and turned back,

"And I doubt he'll ever be able to accept you and Kogane-san for what you are." She finished and left. Kotaro sighed and brushed back his blonde hair before Rin came up in her gown and took him to dance with her.

Meanwhile, Noel was one the dance floor with Bishou, who was getting a little close to her and before she knew it he had grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, this caused a large blush to cross her face and then she decided to turn the tables. Noel pinched his hand, but he stayed strong and held on tighter, smirking. She frowned, and ducked under his arm, came up on the other side and twisted herself undone and walked two steps away.

"You want to be that close you'll have to catch me first she told him, and ran out the door. He smiled to himself and one of the female guests fainted when she saw it.

"A chase, eh? Well, then, I'm beginning to like this girl more and more." Bishou whispered to himself and ran out after her.

Seira ran up to Arai and lifted him up from his chair,

"Come with me!" She told him, he gasped as she dragged him to where they were going.

She let him go, and ran up with the other mermaid princesses to the stage. Bishou stopped in his tracks and stared as Noel stood on the stage. He smirked; she looked his way and winked at him. He blushed. That was the first time a girl had ever made him blush.

"As a present to our friends Rin and Kotaro…" Lucia began,

"We're going to brighten their night…" Said Hanon and Rina,

"With out pichi pichi voices!" They all chanted and changed into their idol form.

"Nanairo no kaze Ni fukarete tooi misaki WO mezashiteta Yoake Mae kikoeta MERODI!

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi!

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato Ni WA ai WO tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA! Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai!" They finished, the guests clapped and cheered for them, shouting for an encore.

"Would you like an encore?" Lucia winked, as the rest got down and she began her own song. Seira walked down from her spot on the stage; still in her idol outfit just as the rest were.

"Did you like it?" She asked happily. Arai nodded.

"You have a beautiful voice." He admitted blushing hard.

"Thanks!" She smiled, kissing his cheek and running to Coco who had come back sober right near the concert. Arai didn't blush that time, he just smiled, and chased after the girl in orange to kiss her back; which he did; on the cheek, but she took him by the lips, and soon it was a game of tag.

Noel walked down in her idol form to the man she had challenged before.

"Nice voice," He told her smiling in the only smile he knew. She winked,

"Hey, game is still on." She told him, turning into her human form and running out onto the beach.

Masahiro was dancing with Rina, who had just changed back into her human form, as was Hanon and Nagisa, and now Lucia and Kaito. Coco and Ryo had gone home because they were tired, and Subaru and Caren had left right after the concert for the same reasoning as Coco and Ryo. Seira and Arai had dropped their game and ended up dancing to the slow songs alone.

"Running on the beach with me? I didn't take you for the girl into clichés!" Bishou shouted to Noel, who had run out onto the beach, smiling.

"If I was into clichés I would have faked being in distress a while ago!" She shouted back referring to being a damsel in distress. He smiled and chased after her gaining speed.

She stopped near the top of high land, winked at him, and dove into the water. Now she had the edge, mermaids were always faster because of their tails, but even the men of the sea weren't as fast because they had almost no change.

"Dropping your clothes to me so fast?" He winked at her under the waves.

"I'm more comfortable this way, thanks. The sea shells do help though." She told him cheekily.

"I know something you don't know." He smirked at her.

"And that is?" She asked from far in front in the water.

"I'm behind you." He said from behind her, catching her waist. She stood in awe.

"How? You were-? But-?" She stammered. She smiled, pulling his face into the nook of her neck.

"Every prince had a special power, it helps incase of an attack. Mine is called flash swimming, if you did your homework, you would have known that all green princes have this power." Bishou explained, kissing her neck. Noel gasped.

"What's the matter? You said, and I quote, 'you want to be that close you'll have to catch me first.' And so I win." He quoted. She sighed,

"I suppose you did." She confessed, but before she could turn to face him, he had already pulled her closer to him and taken her lips. Noel cried in surprise but soon melted into his kiss. Usually she thought that guys like this were only bark and no bite, but he had both.

She found him to be such a great kisser that she didn't even notice she had been kissing him back the whole time, and with them being under water they could stay kissing as long as they wanted, but he had to put in his remark first.

"Like the way I taste, do you?" He smiled,

"You seemed to enjoy my lips aswell." She grinned; he blushed, only for a moment.

"Hm, I don't know. I always have to try it a second time before I can make up my mind." He told her cockily, kissing her once again and rubbing her back up and down with him hand, as she kissed back, running her hands through his hair. Finally she pushed him back.

"I did not want to do that, but I have to go. I'll, um, see you tomorrow. It's just that, I'm tired. Good night." She told him sheep like, blushing from her lame though true excuse.

"You don't think I'm gentleman enough to walk you home? Well, I am. Let's go." He smiled at her, though it appeared he did know more then one smile, because this one wasn't seductive, more so happy. She agreed and they walked home.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Three weeks after Ryo turned 21 he and Coco were Wed. Kaito and Lucia were soon after at the age of 20 and are now king and queen of the North Pacific. Nagisa and Hanon decided to wait until he had turned 25. And Rina and Masahiro were wed when Rina turned 20, three weeks after Lucia and Kaito. Bishou and Noel had gotten married two years after they met each other and are now king and queen of the Arctic Ocean. Caren and Subaru are still dating, as are Seira and Arai, things are going well for both couples.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**THE END!**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
